Pokolenia
by Leukonoe
Summary: Plejada moich OC związanych z 9 oddziałem na przestrzeni wieków.
1. Wahadło

**To opowiadanie powstaje tylko i wyłącznie po to, żebym mogła wyrzucić z głowy różnego rodzaju sceny, które mi się urodziły, a które dotyczą moich OC.**_  
_

* * *

_- Shuu-chan, Shuu-chan. Dlaczego nigdy nie wspominałeś, że masz brata?_

* * *

_- Pokaż mi ją._

_- Co niby?_

_- Kensei, nie rób z siebie głupszego niż jesteś. Pokaż mi ją._

* * *

_- Czy ja cię przypadkiem nie znam?_

_- Nie. Nie._

_- Czekaj, nie uciekaj!_

_- Nie znam cię!_

_- Zostaw ją! Bakudo numer cztery: Hainawa!_

* * *

_- Matko, chcę zostać Shinigami._

_- Dobrze, dobrze._

_- Tylko tyle? Nie chcesz wybić mi tego z głowy?_

_- Nie. To twoje życie, zrobisz z nim co chcesz. Poza tym pewnie chcesz go poznać, prawda?_

* * *

_- Wiesz? Są chwile, gdy szczerze cię nienawidzę. Nienawidzę cię za to, że wciąż możesz słyszeć jego głos._

* * *

_- Więc się dostałeś w końcu. Gratulacje._

_- Dziękuję..._

_- Nigdy tego nie żałuj_

* * *

_- Za kogo ty się masz! Myślisz, że jesteś nam w jakikolwiek sposób potrzebny? Że my biedne kobiety, nie poradzimy sobie bez mężczyzny? Wynocha! Wynoś się i najlepiej w ogóle nie wracaj! Nie chcę cię na oczy widzieć. Chyba, że w mundurze Akademii Shino._

* * *

_- Powinieneś zrobić sobie tatuaż, żeby pamiętać jaki jest twój cel. Wtedy łatwiej do niego dążyć. Najlepiej gdzieś, gdzie będziesz codziennie na niego patrzył._

_- Twoje tatuaże też są takim przypomnieniem?_

_- Tak... Bym nie zapomniała słońca i nieba._

* * *

_- Znowu przyprowadziłaś jakiegoś darmozjada? Nie możesz przygarniać wszystkich jak leci. Eeeech ten przynajmniej będzie mógł rąbać drewno._

* * *

_- Ukarz miłosiernie, Tenbatsu._

* * *

_- He he he i co się tak boisz, dziewczyno. I tak wiemy co znaczy ta liczba na twoim nadgarstku. Tak, tak wiemy doskonale skąd uciekłaś._

_- Skąd to wiecie?_

_- He he he nie tylko ty masz swoje tajemnice, dziewczyno._

* * *

_- Uciekaj. Biegnij tak daleko i tak szybko, jak tylko będziesz mogła. Najlepiej do momentu aż nie zdechniesz._

* * *

- ... _kapitan dziewiątego oddziału Muguruma Kensei, porucznik dziewiątego oddziału Mashiro Kuna, porucznik dwunastego oddziału Hiyori Sarugaki zostają uznani za Pustych i skazani na unicestwienie._

* * *

_- Numer czterdzieści cztery i numer sto osiemnaście._

_- Rozszarpię to twoje mięciutkie ciałko suko_

_- Chodź. Spróbuj_

* * *

_- Dzisiaj jestem w dobrym nastroju, więc możesz wybrać, jaki numer będziesz nosiła przez resztę swojego życia. Prawdopodobnie krótkiego._

_- Czterdzieści cztery._

_- Gratuluje zatem czterdziesta czwarta larwo_

* * *

- ... _zostaje skazana na dożywocie w Siedlisku Larw, jej Zanpakuto zostanie złamane, a jej nazwisko wymazane z kronik Gotei 13. Osądziłem._

* * *

_- Przedtem zawsze wstydziłam się o to zapytać..._

_- Taaaaaak?_

_- Czy mogę usiąść na twoim ramieniu?_

* * *

_- Jest tylko jedna rzecz, której żałuję, kapitanie. Żałuję, że ucierpiał twój honor, jako mojego dowódcy. Jednak nie potrafiłam postąpić inaczej. To był słuszny gniew._

* * *

_- Twoje ciało nie będzie pamiętało, tego co widziała twoja dusza, ale mam nadzieję, że jakoś zachowa się w tobie strach dzisiejszej nocy, że nie popełnisz tego błędu, co ci mężczyźni. Następnym razem nie będę taka łaskawa, by pozwolić ujść ci z życiem._

* * *

_- Był oficerem o niebo lepszym od ciebie! Nie zasługujesz na swoją pozycję! __Uderz gniewnie, Kaminariishi!_

* * *

_- Chodź szybko, walczą!_

* * *

_- Pewnie jak dobrze wiecie nazywam się Saji Doi i jestem podporucznikiem, oficerem trzeciej rangi, dowódcą plutonu szybkiego reagowania. Witam w dziewiątej kompanii._

* * *

_ - Tutaj w oddziałach obronnych tego nie widzicie, ale Seireitei jest wrzącym garnkiem pełnych sprzecznych interesów rodów szlacheckich, kupieckich, Centrali czterdziestu sześciu. My po prostu staramy się, żeby ten garnek nie wykipiał._

* * *

_- Powinna zostać Shinigami, ma potencjał._

_- Jak będzie chciała, to zostanie._

* * *

_- Odnoszę wrażenie, że masz w głowie nieprawidłowy obraz tego, jak ta wojna będzie przebiegać. Tak naprawdę nie powinniśmy tego nazywać wojną. To nie będą honorowe pojedynki równych sobie przeciwników. To będzie rzeź._

* * *

_- Najpierw cię złamię, później zdegraduję, a na końcu wyrzucę na ulicę jak psa, który śmiał ukąsić rękę swojej pani. I nie będzie to stanowiło dla mnie żadnego problemu. Tylko jestem ciekawa, co ty zrobisz bez domu._


	2. Rukongai, rok 2001

Kobieta z głośnym stęknięciem podniosła ciężki kosz pełen dzisiejszych zakupów i oparła go o biodro.

- Starzejesz się, Yoko-chan – rzucił z uśmiechem, stojący obok chuderlawy sprzedawca.

- Ty to wiesz, jak przywalić kobiecie komplementem, Aki-san – odgryzła się, odrzucając na plecy ruchem głowy długi warkocz. Wśród czarnych włosów dało się zauważyć siwe pasemka. - To pewnie dlatego tyle się ich wokół ciebie kręci.

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się tylko.

- Pozdrów ode mnie Naoko i dzieciaki – powiedział na pożegnanie.

Mruknęła tylko i ruszyła w swoją stronę.

Nie potrzebowała opinii Akiego, żeby wiedzieć, że się starzeje. W tej chwili wyglądała na ponad trzydzieści lat, przede wszystkim przez te siwe pasemka i trochę krzywy nos – wielokrotnie złamany. Nie miała wystarczająco dużo reiatsu, żeby dłużej powstrzymywać starzenie się, więc pewnie niedługo zmieni się w przykurczoną staruszkę taką jak oba-san. Nie była to aż taka straszna perspektywa. Męża już i tak nigdzie nie znajdzie. Nigdy też za bardzo się za takim nie rozglądała. Miała wystarczająco samokrytyki, by wiedzieć, że nie należy do najpiękniejszych kobiet w Społeczności Dusz. Owalna twarz z wyraźnie zarysowaną szczęką, nie za duże oczy nijakiego szaroniebieskiego koloru, usta ani nie pełne, ani nie miękkie. Wysoka – mężczyźni nie lubią kobiet wyższych od siebie – może i w miarę szczupła, ale umięśniona – nie była w stanie zliczyć ile razy w swoim życiu, została wzięta za mężczyznę. Trochę dołujące, jak się nad tym zastanowić, ale też nigdy jej to szczególnie nie przeszkadzało – miała inne priorytety, gdzie wygląd był naprawdę mało istotny.

Skręciła ze ścieżki prowadzącej z wioski do domu w las. Zawsze nadkładała drogi, żeby przejść obok tej polany i tego krateru. Było w tym miejscu coś przyciągającego. Przynajmniej ją przyciągało, większość okolicznych mieszkańców wolało trzymać się z daleka, pomimo że minęło już sto lat od czasu tamtego wybuchu. Większość żyjących teraz go na oczy nie widziała, albo byli wtedy za młodzi by go pamiętać. Jej samej opowiedziała o tym oba-san. O ile zwykle mieszkańcy nie wieli zielonego pojęcia, co właściwie zaszło na tej polanie, to oba-san wiedziała, że ktoś tamtej nocy rzucił potężne kido. Na tyle potężne, że w wyniku wybuchu powstał potężny krater a ogień spopielił najbliższe drzewa – temperatura była na tyle potężna, że z piasku wytopiła szkło. Teraz ciężko by było znaleźć ślady po tamtym wydarzeniu. Drzewa odrosły, krater stał się po prostu zarośniętą dziurą. Jednak wciąż coś uparcie trzymało się powietrza w tamtym miejscu. Jeżeli pobyło się tam dłużej, człowiek dostawał dreszczy. Złe miejsce, więc nie do końca wiedziała, dlaczego tak lubiła tam chodzić. Może dlatego, że zawsze było tam pusto i tak absolutnie cicho – wydawało się, że nawet zwierzęta coś przeczuwają.

Wyszła spomiędzy drzew na polanę i zatrzymała się miejscu. Tym razem nie była tutaj sama. Na środku polany stał dziwnie ubrany mężczyzna – miał spodnie, ale na pewno nie była to hakama, wysokie buty i coś, co przypominało kosode bez rękawów, tylko, że krótsze. Stał tyłem do niej, więc nie widziała jego twarzy. Miał białe krótkie włosy.

- Oi! Zgubiłeś się? - zawołała.

Mężczyzna odwrócił się w jej stronę, a ona wypuściła kosz z rąk, warzywa i owoce potoczyły się w trawę. Zrobiła krok w tył, ale gdy brązowe oczy spotkały się z jej, sparaliżowało ją. To nie może być on, to nie może być, toniemożebyćon, myślała panicznie. Nie mogąc oderwać spojrzenia od mężczyzny przed nią. Nie zmienił się, nic a nic się nie zmienił. Wciąż obezwładniał samą swoja postawą, samym spojrzeniem. Może nawet bardziej niż to pamiętała. A pamiętała dobrze. Doskonale pamiętała tego mężczyznę.

Kapitan Muguruma Kensei.

- Czy ja cię przypadkiem nie znam? - zapytał tym swoim szorstkim głosem, przyglądając jej się uważnie spod zmarszczonych brwi.

Nie pamiętał jej, a przynajmniej nie potrafił przypasować jej twarzy do czasu i miejsca. Ale jeżeli da mu czas się przyjrzeć, wtedy na pewno sobie przypomni. A to była ostatnia rzecz, jakiej by sobie życzyła.

- Nie – powiedziała bezgłośnie. Pokręciła głową i przełknęła ślinę. - Nie – powtórzyła nieco głośniej.

Poczuła, jak sięgnął w jej stronę swoim reiatsu. Było zupełnie inne, mroczne, przywodziło na myśl niebezpieczeństwo. Pamięć podsunęła słowa sprzed setki lat "zostają uznani za Pustych i skazani na unicestwienie". Zadrżała i w końcu uwolniła się ze stuporu. Zaczęła uciekać przez polanę w stronę domu, byleby jak najdalej od tego mężczyzny.

- Poczekaj, nie uciekaj – usłyszała za sobą wołanie i niewiele brakowało, a by się zatrzymała.

Znalazł się tuż przed nią, złapał za nadgarstki. Po raz kolejny zmrużył oczy i zmarszczył brwi, widząc tatuaże na wierzchu jej dłoni – słońce i wznoszącego się do lotu ptaka. Je też skądś pamiętał.

- Nie znam cię! - krzyknęła, ale nawet dla samej siebie nie zabrzmiała szczerze.

Szarpnęła się, ale trzymał ją w żelaznym uścisku. Bała się. Już nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatni raz tak się bała. Co się stanie, jeżeli w końcu ją rozpozna? Co miałaby mu powiedzieć? Co zrobić?

- Zostaw ją! - oboje spojrzeli w stronę krzyku.

Na skraju polany stał jej syn w mundurku Akademii Shino i patrzył na trzymającego ją mężczyznę z czystą nienawiścią. Za to kapitan patrzył na chłopca tym samym wzrokiem, jakim obdarzył Yoko, rozpoznając twarz o ostrych rysach, szare lekko skośne oczy.

- Bakudo numer cztery: Hainawa – krzyknął chłopak, celując w mężczyznę, którego zaraz oplotła złota linia.

Przez chwilę nie wiedziała, co się z nią stało, bo dwie sekundy później znalazła się po drugiej stronie polany i była ciągnięta przez swoje dziecko w głąb lasu. Spojrzała jeszcze przez ramię. Widziała jak mężczyzna bez najmniejszego problemu rozrywa, wiążącego go zaklęcie, ale nie goni ich dalej.

- Kto to był? - zapytał się chłopak, nie przestając biec. - Zrobił ci krzywdę?

- Nic mi nie zrobił – powiedziała nieco już spokojniejsza. - Już dobrze, Kensei. Możesz mnie puścić.


	3. Rukongai, rok 1947

Był jeden z tych wiosennych dni, gdy o zimie wszyscy zdążyli zapomnieć, ale lato jeszcze nie rozgościło się na dobre. Ciepły, ale nie gorący, słoneczny z lekkim pachnącym zielenią wiatrem. Jeden z tych dni, gdy łatwiej jest się cieszyć tym, co się ma, chociaż w tym dystrykcie Rukongai nie było to zazwyczaj szczególnie wiele. Łatwiej jest się uśmiechnąć bez powodu. Odetchnąć i zebrać siły do dalszej walki.

Shuuhei był załamany i nie miał ochoty absolutnie na nic. Powinien poszukać czegoś do jedzenia; na myśl o jedzeniu żołądek zawiązał się w supeł; i może zorganizować miejsce do spania; na myśl o spaniu ziewnął przeciągle. Ale nie potrafił ruszyć się spod ściany, pod którą przysiadł. Co z tego, że zje, co z tego, że się wyśpi, jeżeli to i tak nic nie da. Nie nadawał się, po prostu się nie nadawał i jego własne chęci i marzenia nie miały żadnego znaczenia. Nie zostanie Shinigami, nie dostanie się do Gotei. Marność nad marnościami, doprawdy.

Z ciężkim westchnięciem podniósł się w końcu i ruszył przez osadę – dzisiaj nadzwyczaj pełną i głośną. Mijał ludzi i stoiska przybyłych spoza osady mieszkańców dystryktu, próbujących sprzedać albo wymienić najróżniejsze dobra – futra, wyroby rękodzieła, jedzenie – albo oferującymi najprzeróżniejsze usługi. Zazwyczaj Shuuhei z ciekawością przyglądał się towarom, można było wśród nich znaleźć naprawdę piękne rzeczy – oczywiście nie było go na nie stać, ale lubił przynajmniej nacieszyć oczy. Dzisiaj jakoś nie miał na to ochoty. Szedł ze wzrokiem wbitym, gdzieś przed siebie. Pewnie dlatego zauważył, że jakiś chłopaczek, potrącając kobietę – przewróciła się z zaskoczonym krzykiem, z kosza, który niosła wysypały się najprzeróżniejsze rzeczy – zerwał przy okazji z jej obi sakiewkę, na co kobieta nie zwróciła uwagi. Niestety wybrał zły kierunek na ucieczkę z miejsca zdarzenia, bo prosto na Shuuheia, a ten bardzo nie lubił złodziejaszków – kilka razy miał wątpliwą przyjemność być ich ofiarą.

Chwycił chłopaczka na rękę, gdy ten próbował przemknąć obok niego.

- Czego?! - oburzył się tamten.

Shuuhei spojrzał na niego z góry.

- Oddawaj – polecił niskim głosem i zacisnął mocniej dłoń.

- A odczep się! - warknął chłopak i spróbował się wyrwać, ale zaraz zamarł, gdy poczuł na skórze nacisk mocy.

Spojrzał na trzymającego go szeroko otwartymi, nieco przerażonymi oczami i zaraz oddał mu wcześniej ukradzioną sakiewkę. Zwiał w mgnieniu oka, gdy Shuuhei puścił jego rękę.

Podszedł, do klęczącej na ziemi i zbierającej rozrzucone po ziemi rzeczy, kobiety.

- To chyba twoje – odezwał się, pochylając do niej.

Na dźwięk jego głosu kobieta podniosła głowę. Zamarł, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od prześlicznej, młodej twarzy o delikatnych rysach, różowych policzkach i dużych, zielonych oczach, w których zaraz utonął. Tak samo jak w łagodnym uśmiechu, który pojawił się na idealnie wykrojonych ustach, gdy kobieta zobaczyła swoją sakiewkę w jego dłoniach.

- Dziękuję – szepnęła, przyjemnym głosem pełnym szczerej wdzięczności i odebrała swoją własność. Dłonie miała naznaczone pracą, ale wciąż delikatne. - Nawet nie zauważyłam, że ktoś mi ją zabrał.

Schowała sakiewkę za połę yukaty. Shuuhei instynktownie podążył wzrokiem za jej dłonią, ale zaraz odwrócił spojrzenie od dekoltu.

- Jak ja ci się odwdzięczę – powiedziała z kolejnym prześlicznym uśmiechem.

- Nie trzeba, naprawdę – powiedział ze spuszczonym wzrokiem, bo czuł, że zaczyna się rumienić. Jego wzrok padł na zawartość kosza, który kobieta właśnie oparła na biodrze. W środku było tyle łakoci. - Cieszę się, że mogłem pomóc – powiedział szybko, a jego brzuch postanowił właśnie przypomnieć mu, że dawno minęła pora karmienia.

- Jesteś głodny? - zapytała się i pochyliła się, żeby spojrzeć w czerwoną, opuszczoną twarz jej wybawcy. Zaśmiała się cicho, ale bynajmniej nie szyderczo, uroczo raczej. - Jak jesteś głodny, to możesz pójść ze mną. Mieszkam kawałek za osadą, obiadu spokojnie starczy dla jeszcze jednej osoby – powiedziała łagodnym tonem, jakby nie chciała go wystraszyć.

Duma nakazywała odmówić, żołądek miał w głębokim poważaniu jego dumę. Zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć został chwycony za rękę i pociągnięty.

- Naprawdę nie ma się czego wstydzić – odezwała się kobieta, prowadząc go. - Jak jesteś głodny, to znaczy, że masz moc. Z tego należy być dumnym – odwróciła się i po raz kolejny uśmiechnęła. Teraz już nie mógł jej odmówić. - A tak w ogóle nazywam się Saga Naoko, a ty? - zapytała przechylając głowę.

- Hisagi Shuuhei – odpowiedział.

- Miło cię poznać Hisagi-san.

Wyprowadziła go z osady i ruszyli ścieżką na północ. Bardzo szybko poczuł się przy niej swobodnie. Była przeurocza i naprawdę miła, trudno by było jej nie lubić. Chciał przejąć od niej kosz, ale odmówiła, twierdząc, że już i tak jej pomógł. Zanim dotarli do domu Naoko, zdążył jej opowiedzieć o tym, jak radzi sobie w Rukongai, że chciał zostać Shinigami, ale nie zdał egzaminów. Dowiedział się za to, że nie jest pierwszym człowiekiem z mocą, któremu Naoko pomaga. Mieszka razem z czterema innymi osobami i wszystkie oprócz niej posiadają moc.

- Naoko, Naoko, Naoko – rozległy się wesołe, dziecięce krzyki, gdy tylko przekroczyli próg dość dużej, ale raczej skromnej chaty i zaraz z pokoju wybiegły dwie dziewczynki i jeden chłopak, wszyscy wyglądający na siedem, osiem lat. Uczepiły się yukaty Naoko, która uśmiechnęła się i jedną wolną ręką poczochrała włosy każdego po kolei.

Dopiero po chwili chłopaczek – jasnowłosy z wielkimi zielonymi oczami i okrągłą buzią - zobaczył stojącego za kobietą Shuuheia.

- Kto to? - zapytał się swojej opiekunki. - Będzie z nami mieszkać?

- To jest Hisagi-san i zje z nami dzisiaj obiad – przedstawiła go Naoko.

- Znowu przyprowadziłaś do domu jakiegoś darmozjada – rozległ się z wnętrza domu zachrypnięty, wyraźnie zdenerwowany, kobiecy głos. - Nie możesz przygarniać wszystkich, jak leci.

W tym momencie pojawiła się właścicielka głosu. Wysoka i dość szeroka w ramionach, jak na kobietę, o owalnej twarz i z czarnymi włosami splecionymi w luźny warkocz, kilka kosmyków wymknęło się i przykleiło do twarzy. Miała na sobie szarobure shitagi bez rękawów – tylko lewy nadgarstek obwiązany był kolorową chustą. Zmierzyła Shuuheia od góry do dołu.

- Eeeh – mruknęła pod nosem. - Ten przynajmniej będzie mógł drewno rąbać.

- Mogę sobie pójść, jeżeli jest to jakiś problem – powiedział szybko Shuuhei, czując się conajmniej nieswojo pod wyraźnie niechętnym spojrzeniem kobiety i zaczął się nawet wycofywać.

Zatrzymał go delikatny chwyt na nadgarstku i uśmiech Naoko.

- Nie trzeba. Zostań – powiedziała spokojnie i zaraz odwróciła się do drugiej kobiety. - Nie powinnaś leżeć w łóżku? Dobrze się już czujesz? - zapytała z troską.

Wysoka kobieta machnęła dłonią.

- Dam radę – mruknęła i podeszła do niech, odebrała kosz od Naoko. - Miho, pokaż naszemu gościowi, gdzie się drewno rąbie – poleciła drobnej dziewczynce z krótko ostrzyżonymi, czarnymi włosami, która zaraz chwyciła Shuuheia za rękę i pociągnęła za dom.

- Nie musiałaś, naprawdę. Złapał złodzieja, który mnie okradł – usłyszał jeszcze głos Naoko.

Przez cały czas, gdy rąbał drewno; w sumie nie miał nic przeciwko, żeby popracować; towarzyszyła mu ta dziewczynka – Miho. Z początku przyglądała mu się w ciszy zmrużonymi oczami – było to trochę denerwujące, ale przecież nie będzie miał pretensji do dziecka.

- Też masz moc, prawda? - odezwała się w końcu.

Kiwnął tylko głową w odpowiedzi.

- Ja też mam – pochwaliła się dziewczynka dumnie.

Uśmiechnął się.

- Wiem, Saga-san mówiła mi, że wszyscy prócz niej macie moc – powiedział.

Kolejna dłuższa chwila ciszy, przerywana jedynie stukiem siekiery o drewno. Zazdrościł tym dzieciakom domu. On nie miał tyle szczęścia. Owszem, gdzieś na początku jak trafił do Rukongai udało im się stworzyć grupę, w której jakoś raźniej i łatwiej się żyło. Ale później wydarzyło się TO. Ten olbrzymi Pusty, który pożarł kilku z jego przyjaciół; wzdrygnął się na samą myśl; a który został z kolei zabity przez tamtego Shinigami. Kapitan dziewiątego oddziału Gotei. Do dzisiaj zdarzało się, że Shuuhei śnił o tamtym dniu.

- Zostaniesz z nami? - zapytała Miho, wytrącając go z zamyślenia.

- Raczej nie jestem tu mile widziany – odpowiedział, przypominając sobie niechętne spojrzenie tamtej kobiety.

- Nie przejmuj się Yoko, ona tak wszystkich wita – odpowiedział za Miho, łagodny głos za jego plecami. - Nie lubi obcych – dodała Naoko, podchodząc. - Ale jeżeli zostaniesz, obdarzy cię w końcu swoją nieco szorstką miłością

- Nie chciałbym się narzucać – mruknął, spuszczając wzrok.

- Ależ się nie narzucasz, przyda nam się mężczyzna w domu. A tobie mój drogi przyda się dom, skoro chcesz zostać Shinigami.

Poczuł pewną ulgę, gdy okazało się, że Yoko nie jest obecna przy posiłku, który okazał się skromny, ale bardzo sycący. Chociaż Shuuhei próbował przekonać Naoko, że najadł się pierwszą porcją – co nie do końca było prawdą – ta dołożyła mu drugą. Pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna czuł się naprawdę najedzony. Przy okazji poznał również pozostałą dwójkę dzieci – bliźnięta Toshiko i Toshiro. Dziewczynka była raczej cichutka i spokojna, chłopaczek za to ciągle mówił, nawet z ustami pełnymi jedzenia, za co otrzymał od Naoko kilkakrotne upomnienie.

- Zaniósłbyś Yoko jej porcję? - zapytała się uprzejmie Naoko, podając mu miskę. - Ja muszę tutaj posprzątać.

Byli już po posiłku i dzieciaki z piskiem wybiegły z domu, jak tylko skończyły. Został tylko on, więc kiwnął głową i poszedł w stronę wskazanego pokoju. Zapukał we framugę, przysłoniętych jedynie płachtą, drzwi, ale nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Wszedł do ciemnego pokoju – okna były zasłonięte kawałkami materiału – ale widać było matę i leżącą pod pledem postać. Odchrząknął – żadnej reakcji.

- Przyniosłem obiad – powiedział niepewnie.

Kobieta mruknęła i przewróciła się na drugi bok – twarzą w jego stronę. Teraz jak spała, nie wyglądała tak groźnie, chociaż nadal daleko jej było do łagodnych rysów twarzy Naoko. Podszedł bliżej i szturchnął kobietę w ramię.

- Przyniosłem obiad – powtórzył nieco głośniej.

Kobieta w końcu się obudziła z cichym warknięciem. Popatrzyła na niego przymglonymi oczami i zmarszczyła brwi. I w końcu się podniosła. Odgarnęła przyklejone do czoła kosmyki włosów i odebrała od niego miskę. W tym momencie dojrzał tatuaże na jej dłoniach – ptaka na prawej i słońce na lewej. Chciał już wstać i wyjść.

- Jak się nazywasz? - jej głos zatrzymał go w pół ruchu.

- Hisagi Shuuhei – odpowiedział posłusznie.

- Shuuhei – powtórzyła pod nosem. - Naoko mówiła, że chcesz zostać Shinigami.

Kiwnął głową. Czuł się trochę, jak na przesłuchaniu.

- Dlaczego? - pytała dalej, gdy przegryzła porcję jedzenia.

Spuścił wzrok i spojrzał na swoje dłonie.

- Jak byłem mały, to zostałem uratowany przez Shinigami – odpowiedział pod chwili. - Chciałbym się hmmm odwdzięczyć.

Czuł na sobie baczne spojrzenie kobiety.

- Kłamiesz – powiedziała w końcu. - Albo nie mówisz całej prawdy. Ale jak tam chcesz. Pewnie Naoko zaproponowała ci mieszkanie z nami, więc jeszcze się dowiem.

Przełknął ślinę. Wolałby zachować dla siebie prawdziwy powód. Nie za bardzo wiedział dlaczego, bo nie było w tym nic ani strasznego, ani bardzo tajemniczego, ale w jakiś pokrętny sposób było to dla niego intymne. Marzenie, by jeszcze raz spotkać tego kapitana.

- A tak w ogóle to nazywam się Saga Yoko – odezwała się.

Podniósł głowę natychmiast raz jeszcze przyglądając się kobiecie.

- Saga? Jesteś siostrą Naoko-san? - zapytał zaskoczony i dopiero po krzywym uśmiechu na ustach Yoko zorientował się, jak głupio to zabrzmiało.

- Taaa – mruknęła. - Wiem, że ona wyszła rodzicom lepiej, ale nic na to nie poradzę, prawda?

- Ja... nie... ja to nie tak – próbował się wytłumaczyć, czując że się cały czerwieni.

Yoko zaśmiała się głośno. Śmiech miała przyjemny – zaraźliwy. Uśmiechnął się więc trochę niepewnie.

- Doprawdy, rumienisz się, jak dziewczynka!

- Wcale nie! - oburzył się i spojrzał na kobietę wyzywająco.

Spojrzała się na niego i roześmiała jeszcze raz. Pokręciła głową.

- Dobra zmykaj prawdziwy mężczyzno – poleciła już poważnie, kiwając głową w stronę drzwi.

Wyszedł posłusznie.

Jeszcze tego samego dnia dzieciaki wyciągnęły go na dwór i kazały się bawić z sobą w chowanego. Dzięki czemu odkrył, że na tyłach domku znajduje się niewielki ogród i rośnie drzewo wiśniowe. Odkrył również, że nie ma z tymi dzieciakami szans w chowanego, bo potrafiły go odnaleźć po jego reiryoku, a on ich za żadne skarby.

To było niesamowite uczucie zasypiać pod dachem, wiedząc, że jutrzejszą i kolejne noce też pod nim spędzi. Dziwne uczucie, nie był pewien, czy czuję się z tym dobrze. Pewnie dlatego nie mógł zasnąć. Wstał po cichu, żeby nie obudzić śpiących dookoła dzieci i chciał wyjść na zewnątrz.

- ...żeby cokolwiek wiedzieć – doszedł go szept Naoko, gdy przechodził obok pokoju, gdzie siostry spały. - Naprawdę nie ma się czego bać.

- Wiem – odpowiedziała jej również szeptem Yoko. - Po prostu nie chcę... - westchnęła przeciągle.

- Wiem – powtórzyła jak echo Naoko. - Idź spać.

- Dobra, dobra – mruknęła. - Ty też mógłbyś się już nie kręcić Shuuhei – dodała głośniej.

- Ja chciałem tylko... - zaczął panicznie.

- Jasne, jasne – przerwała mu Yoko. - Idź spać.

Spuścił głowę, pokonany i wrócił do swojego posłania. Pierwszy raz odczuł potrzebę nauczenia się, jak ukrywać swoje reiryoku. Na pewno będzie musiał się tego nauczyć skoro chciał tu zostać. A chciał, prawda?


	4. Rukongai, rok 1995

Kręcił się z boku na bok, nie mogąc zasnąć. W głowie wciąż na nowo odbywał wyimaginowaną rozmowę ze swoją matką. Z zamiarem jej odbycią nosił się już od dobrego tygodnia, od momentu, kiedy podjął decyzję. Tylko nie miał pojęcia, jak powiedzieć o niej matce, tak by go jeszcze chciała na oczy widzieć.

W końcu darował sobie płonne próby zaśnięcia i wstał. Przeszedł ostrożnie pomiędzy matami reszty dzieciaków – cała piątka spała sobie smacznie i żadne pewnie nie miało pojęcia o jego rozterkach, może poza Miho. Miho powinna go rozumieć, przecież sama raz przebąkiwała coś o opuszczeniu domu. Wyszedł na zęwnątrz i przysiadł na brzegu tarasu.

Noc była ciepła, ale już nie było tak gorąco, jak za dnia. Sprażone słońcem rośliny wreszcie mogły odetchnąć. Na bezchmurnym niebie doskonale było widać gwiazdy. Odchylił się więc do tyłu i patrzył, jego długie, czarne włosy muskały deski tarasu.

Myślał i myślał, ale im dłużej myślał, tym mniej był pewien, już nie tylko słów, które powinien powiedzieć, ale też decyzji jaką podjął. Czy powinien zostawiać dom.

- Nie możesz spać? - głos jego matki wyrwał go z rozmyślań.

- Yhym – mruknął tylko nie odrywając spojrzenia od nocnego nieba.

- O czym tak myślisz? - zapytała, siadając za jego plecami, palcami przeczesała jego włosy.

- A muszę od razu o czymś myśleć? - spróbował się wywinąć od odpowiedzi.

- Tak – odpowiedziała krótko i zaczęła zaplatać mu warkocz.

Zapadła cisza, bo co niby miałby jej odpowiedzieć – i tak wiedziała lepiej.

- Matko – zaczął, w żaden sposób nie zareagowała. Przełknął ślinę. - Chcę zostać Shinigami – wypalił, zanim zdążył o tym pomyśleć. I to tyle ze starannie przygotowanej rozmowy.

Poczuł, jak jej dłonie zamierają. Jedna sekunda, druga. Kontynuowała zaplatanie.

- Dobrze – powiedziała w momencie, gdy sam już chciał podać jakieś argumenty. - Dobrze – powtórzyła, jakby chciała samą siebie przekonać.

Zdziwił się. Szczerze się zdziwił, nie spodziewał się takiej prostej odpowiedzi.

- Tylko tyle? - zapytał się, odwracając się i patrząc zupełnie zaskoczony. - Nie chcesz mi tego wybić z głowy? - dodał niepewnie, jakby miała zamiar zaraz zmienić zdanie.

Ona wzruszyła tylko ramionami i sama zapatrzyła się na gwiazdy. W tym nikłym świetle i z rozpuszczonymi włosami wyglądała łagodniej niż zwykle i nawet nieco młodziej.

- Nie – powiedziała niemalże obojętnie. - To twoje życie, zrobisz z nim, co chcesz. - Spojrzała mu w oczy i uśmiechnęła się nieco krzywo. - Poza tym pewnie chcesz go poznać, prawda?

- Niezupełnie – powiedział zamyślony. - Może raczej, nie tylko. Naprawdę chciałbym się dowiedzieć jakim jest człowiekiem, że wybrałaś akurat jego, ale... Bardziej, to tamten dzień i ten Pusty. Gdyby faktycznie coś ci się wtedy stało...

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego – weszła mu w słowo. - Że jeżeli zostaniesz Shinigami nie będziesz miał najmniejszych szans, by być na czas i mnie obronić?

Spojrzał na nią i otworzył usta, uderzony logiką sytuacji, o której jakoś wcześniej nie pomyślał. Zaśmiała się i poklepała go po ramieniu.

- Zostań Shinigami. My sobie jakoś poradzimy, zawsze sobie radziłyśmy. Tylko pozdrów go, jak go przez przypadek spotkasz. A teraz idź spać – poleciła poważnie i wskazała głową drzwi do domu, sama się jednak nie podniosła.

Rozpoznał ton, jakim wypowiedziała ostatnie zdanie i bez słowa sprzeciwu wstał. Jeszcze tylko raz zerknął przez ramię – widział jak siedziała z pochyloną głową – i poszedł spać. Czy na pewno to była dobra decyzja?


	5. Seireitei, rok 1845

**Strasznie w Gotei 13 brakowało mi typowo wojskowej hierachii i łańcucha dowodzenia, oraz poprawnego nazewnictwa, dlatego postanowiłam to wprowadzić. Żeby nikt się nie czuł zagubiony**

**Kompania jest to ugrupowanie dowodzone zazwyczaj przez oficera w stopniu kapitana i składające się z ok. 5 plutonów.**

**Pluton ugrupowanie dowodzone przez podporucznika, składające się z 3-5 drużyn.**

**Drużyna ugrupowanie dowodzone przez kaprala, składajace się od 3-15 osób.**

**Ranga jest tylko określeniem siły/mocy, a nie stopnia. Oficerowie w rangach od 3 do 7 mają również stopień podporucznika i są dowódcami poszczególnych plutonów. Oficerowie o niższych rangach, są de facto podoficerami w stopniu kaprala i jednocześnie dowódcami poszczególnych drużyn.**

* * *

Zostali we trójkę. Jedna dziewczyna i dwoje chłopaków. Troje z dwunastu, którzy zostali przyjęci do dziewiątej kompanii. Z dwudziestu, którzy przystąpili do egzaminu wstępnego, prowadzonego osobiście przez kapitana Mugurumę Kenseia. Teraz od dziesięciu minut czekali na podporucznika, dowódcę ich plutonu.

- A może on o nas zapomniał? - zapytał Roruko, wysoki, potęży, ciemnowłosy chłopak z kaprawymi oczkami.

- Coś ty, pewnie ma jakieś ważniejsze sprawy na głowie – nie zgodził się z nim Ryu szczuplejszy od kolegi i niewątpliwie przystojniejszy, z czarnymi, długimi włosami, zaplecionymi w setki warkoczyków. - A ty co o tym myślisz, Soseki-san? - spytał się jedynej w towarzystwie dziewczyny, chociaż gdyby nie, nie tak znowu duże, krągłości z przodu kosode, nie byłoby to takie oczywiste. Zwłaszcza , że czarne włosy, nosiła krótko przycięte.

- No mógłby w końcu się pojawić – mruknęła już odrobinę zniecierpliwiona. - Ale co zrobisz – wzruszyła ramionami. - Oficer, to oficer ruszenie dupska do rekrutów nie znajduje się na liście jego priorytetów.

Znowu zamilkli. Tyle dobrego, że stali w cieniu, otaczającego budynki dziewiątki, muru, inaczej pewnie nie byliby aż tak spokojni. Było gorące, bezchmurne, lipcowe po południe. Czekali.

- Gdybyśmy chociaż wiedzieli, ile mamy czasu, to możnaby w karty zagrać – marudził dalej Roruko.

Tutaj Tsuki w całości zgadzała się z kolegą, ale nie powiedziała tego na głos.

- Może zagramy tak czy siak? - odezwał się znowu po kolejnej chwili milczenia.

Dziewczyna już chciała się zgodzić, a Ryu już chciał ich powstrzymać, ale w tym momencie w końcu pojawił się ich nowy dowódca – młody, jasnowłosy i krótkoostrzyżony w charakterystycznym dla dziewiątej kompanii białym haori z wąskimi, długimi rękawami. Wyszedł zza rogu najbliższego budynku w towarzystwie drugiego Shinigami, który mówił coś szybko.

- Trzecią i piątą drużynę – powiedział podporucznik, gdy Shinigami skończył. - Obie powinny być na miejscu. Trzecia niech przeszuka dystrykty od dwudziestego piątego do czterdziestego piątego, piąta od czterdziestego szóstego do sześciesiątego piątego. Módlmy się, żeby nie zawędrowali dalej, bo już ich nie znajdziemy. Prześlijcie mi piekelnego motyla, jak tylko wpadniecie na jakiś trop – polecił na koniec i żołnierz ukłonił się i zniknął błyskawicznie w kierunku koszar.

Podporucznik za to skierował się w ich stronę. W tym czasie stali już na baczność w równej lini.

- Spocznijcie – powiedział oficer nieco zmęczonym głosem.

Z bliska dało się dojrzeć jasnozielone oczy i kocie łapki w ich kącikach. W jednym uchu miał rządek srebrnych kolczyków. Mial nieco surową, ale w sumie przystojną twarz.

- Pewnie jak dobrze wiecie nazywam się Saji Doi – zaczął, patrząc na nich uważnie. - I jestem podporucznikiem, oficerem trzeciej rangi, dowódcą plutonu szybkiego reagowania. Witam w dziewiątej kompanii. - Podniósł trzymane w dłoni kartki. - Kobi Roruko. - Wysoki chłopak wyprostował się jak struna, oficer popatrzył na niego uważnie i kiwnął głową. Przełożył kartkę. - Higoshi Ryu. - Kolejne kiwnięcie głową po stanięciu na baczność. Przerzucił kartkę i popatrzył na dziewczynę. - I Soseki Tsuki. - Jej przyglądał się nieco dłużej, ale też w końcu kiwnął głową. - Kilka spraw na początek. Czy którekolwiek z was było już w swoim wewnętrznym świecie?

Jedynym, który podniósł rękę był Ryu. W ogóle chłopak był dobry – najlepsze oceny z Kido na roku, naprawdę dobry w szermierce, nienajgorszy w walce wręcz, no i już nawiązał pierwszy kontakt ze swoim Zanpakutou. W dodatku przystojny, ale nie zadufany, niemalże ideał – Tsuki nienawidziła go w skrytości serca. W sumie zastanawiała się, jakim cudem wylądała razem z nim w jednym plutonie i to takim dowodzonym przez oficera trzeciej rangi. Ona w przeciwieństwie do kolegi jedyne w czym była naprawdę dobra i z czego mogła być dumna, to Hakuda.

- Dobrze – kontynuował Saji i uśmiechnął się lekko. - Macie jeszcze na to czas, więc nie martwcie się. - Machnął dłonią, w której trzymał papiery. - Pewnie wasi kaprale wam pomogą. Teraz kolejna sprawa. Dość istotna – powiedział poważnie. - Podejrzewam, że doskonale zdajecie sobie sprawę z pewnej... - skrzywił się wyraźnie – rywalizacji, panującej pomiędzy poszczególnymi plutonami.

Owszem, nawet studenci Akademii wiedzieli, że chociaż Gotei 13 na zewnątrz mogło wydawać się monolitem, to już pomiędzy kompaniami ponowała stała rywalizacja w udowadnianiu, kto jest lepszy. Każda kompania względem innych wydawała się monolitem, jednak pomiędzy poszczególnymi plutonami również toczyła się zimna wojna, wynikająca przede wszystkim z walki pomiędzy podporucznikami, czyli oficerami z najwyższymi rangami. Im wyższą rangę miał podporucznik, tym bardziej prestiżowy był pluton przez niego dowodzony.

- Chcę jasno i wyraźnie powiedzieć – mówił dalej podporucznik. - Nie popieram tej bezsensownej przepychanki. Jesteście w... - pokręcił głową – najbardziej prestiżowym plutonie – powiedział drwiąco – w związku z tym, dość często będziecie celami drwin i zaczepek żołnierzy z innych plutonów. Jeżeli przyłapię, któregokolwiek z was na odpowiedziach na te zaczepki i nieważne, czy to będzie odpyskowanie, czy przywalenie w mordę, może się spodziewać kary, od nagany do wyrzucenia na zbity pysk. Zrozumiano?

- Tak jest, podporuczniku Soji – odpowiedzieli chórem.

Popatrzył jeszcze na nich ostro, ale w końcu uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Dobrze. Przydziały do drużyn dostaniecie jutro. O godzinie ósmej jesteście w moim gabinecie. Teraz macie czas na poznanie terenu bazy i przeniesienie swoich rzeczy do koszar. Rozejść się – polecił.

Ukłonili się wszyscy jednocześnie.

- Soseki – zawołał jeszcze, gdy zaczęli się oddalać.

- Tak jest, podporuczniku?

Znowu przyjrzał jej uważnie.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego – zaczął, pierwszy raz patrząc gdzieś w przestrzeń. - Że czeka cię dwa razy więcej pracy, przy jeszcze większej ilości drwin niż jakiegokolwiek mężczyznę?

- Jestem tego świadoma, podporuczniku – powiedziała i miała nadzieję, że zabrzmiała pewnie.

Kiwnął głową. Przez dłuższą chwilę nic nie mówił. W końcu znowu na nia spojrzał, poważnie.

- I jeszcze jedna sprawa. Jeżeli... - zawahał się. - Jeżeli ktoś będzie próbował cię zgwałcić, nie bój się mi tego zgłosić. Winni zostaną ukarani.

Zamrugała zaskoczona, nie samym faktem, że jej dowódca mówi o gwałtach – to nie tajemnica, że takie rzeczy się zdarzają w Gotei – ale tym, że w przeciwieństwie do większości oficerów, nie miał zamiaru przymykać na to oczu.

- Będę o tym pamiętać, podporuczniku. - Uśmiechnęła się. - Dziękuję – dodała ciszej.

W tym momencie zyskał jej szacunek i całkowite oddanie.


	6. Rukongai, rok 2002

**Natchnięta chapterem 538 wreszcie znalazłam miejsce i czas dla tej scenki.**

* * *

Shuuhei dyszał ciężko zwinięty na ziemię w pozycję embrionalną. Kazeshini, leżący obok, wrócił z powrotem do formy katany. Był absolutnie wyczerpany, ale wątpił, żeby kapitan i Mashiaro mieli dać mu chociaż chwilę odpocząć. Sięgnął po miecz i zaczął podnosić się na drżących ramionach. Czuł na sobie wyczekujące spojrzenie swojego dowódcy. Dowódcy, który naprawdę miał zamiar go zabić, jak tak dalej pójdzie.

- Wychodźcie – usłyszał głos kapitana, wołający gdzieś w bok. - Oboje.

Spojrzał w stronę, w którą patrzył kapitan i Kuna. Po chwili spomiędzy drzew i krzaków wyszła dziewczyna i chłopak – oboje w prostych jednobarwnych yukatach – pewnie mieszkańcy tego dystryktu - oboje w wieku może niecałych dwudziestu lat. Dziewczyna była niska, może metr sześćdziesiąt, czarne włosy miała przycięte równo na wysokości szczęki, miała duże ciemne oczy. Była ładna z łagodnymi, może nieco pulchnymi rysami twarzy. Uśmiechała się jakby właśnie ktoś powiedział jej naprawdę dobry żart. Chłopak był wyższy od towarzyszki o dwadzieścia centymetrów, długie czarne włosy miał związane w wysoki kucyk, wąskie, lekko skośne oczy, ostre rysy z wąskim podbródkiem i wyraźnymi kościami policzkowymi – kogoś przypominał – i patrzył się intensywnie na, wciąż klączącego na ziemi, Shuuheia, aż temu zrobiło się dość nieswojo.

- Shuu-chan, Shuu-chan – zawołała Mashiaro wesoło, zdejmując swoja maskę i pochylając się do porucznika. - Dlaczego nigdy nie wspominałeś, że masz brata? - wskazała bezczelnie palcem na chłopaka.

Shuuhei zamrugał popatrzył najpierw na Kunę, później na chłopak,a co najmniej zaskoczony, ale faktycznie dziewczyna miała rację – wydawał się znajomy, bo wyglądał jak on sam za czasów Akademii Shino bez tatuaży i blizn. Zmarszczył brwi.

- Kim... - zaczął.

- Och Shuuhei-kun nic się nie zmieniłeś – przerwała mu dziewczyna, uśmiechając się. - Znaczy... - ukłoniła się, ale bynajmniej nie wyglądała na spłoszoną. - Panie poruczniku Hisagi.

Teraz to już był zupełnie zagubiony, bo dziewczyna ewidentnie go znała, a on jej w ogóle nie kojarzył. Czuł na sobie pytające spojrzenie kapitana, odpowiedział mu tym samym.

- Nic dziwnego, że mnie nie poznajesz – mówiła dalej dziewczyna. - Kiedy z nami mieszkałeś wyglądałam jak ośmiolatka, pamiętasz? Tuż przed tym jak poszedłeś do Akademii. Dwie kobiety i mnóstwo dzieciaków z mocą.

Zamrugał, ale zaraz uśmiechnął się lekko. W sumie z tego co pamiętał, to faktycznie gdzieś w okolicy był dom sióstr Saga. Był tutaj pierwszy raz od dobrych czterdziestu lat.

- Miho? - powiedział niepewnie, wciąż nie do końca wierząc w spotkanie.

- To ja – potwierdziła wesoło.

- A ty kim jesteś? - zapytał się kapitan, patrząc na towarzysza Miho. - Z tego co kojarzę, to już się tutaj raz spotkaliśmy. Pomogłeś uciec pewnej kobiecie.

Chłopak pochylił głowę, ale nawet w ten sposób nie spuszczał spojrzenia z Hisagiego, który w końcu wstał z ziemi.

- Tak, kapitanie Muguruma – odpowiedział spokojnie, patrząc już na Kenseia. - Gdybym wiedział, że to ty inaczej bym się zachował. Ta kobieta to była moja matka Saga Yoko.

Shuuhei spojrzał na chłopaka szeroko otwartymi oczami. Syn Yoko?

- A ja nazywam się Saga Kensei.

Tym razem to kapitan się zdziwił i uniósł swoją zakolczykowaną brew.

- Mam imię po tobie kapitanie – wyjaśnił i uśmiechnął się lekko, odrobinę nerwowo. - Bo swego czasu, dawno temu, uratowałeś życie mojemu ojcu – przy tych słowach znowu spojrzał na Shuuheia w bardzo wymowny sposób.


	7. Rukongai, rok 1977

Siedziały nad rzeką i robiły pranie, wykorzystując jeden z nielicznych ostatnimi czasy słoneczny dzień. Było spokojnie i cicho – dzieciaki siedziały w domu i sprzątały. Były same, więc mogły być szczere. W końcu żadna nie miała przed drugą tajemnic.

- No dobra może nikogo nie kochałaś na zabój, ale musiał być przynajmniej ktoś, w kim się podkochiwałaś? – powiedziała Naoko, patrząc na Yoko z lekkim uśmieszkiem. - Siostrze nie powiesz?

Starsza kobieta pokręciła tylko głową z uśmiechem, ale wyprostowała się, siadając na swoich piętach. Zapatrzyła się zamyślona przed siebie.

- Hmmm w sumie – powiedziała w końcu. - Chyba jak każda kobieta w kompanii wzdychałam do kapitana Mugurumy, bo jak tutaj nie wzdychać. Przystojny, silny i w dodatku z kapitańskim żołdem – rozmarzyła się przy ostatnich słowach. - Żyć, nie umierać przy takim mężczyźnie, ale to był kapitan, więc powzdychać można było i to tyle. - Wzruszyła ramionami. - Zastanawiam się, czy to co czułam do podporucznika Doi było miłostką, ale chyba nie. Darzyłam go zbyt dużym szacunkiem jako swojego przełożonego. I to chyba tyle... - powiedziała w zamyśleniu, po czym kiwnęła głową i wróciła do prania.

- A Shuuhei? - zapytała Naoko na wpół zaskoczona, że chłopak nie został wymieniony, na wpół zaciekawiona, dlaczego.

Siostra spojrzała na nią spode łba z miną "proszę cię, moja droga".

- Przecież to dzieciak dla mnie był – powiedziała delikatnie oburzona.

- Co nie przeszkadzało ci go niecnie wykorzystać – zauważyła uprzejmie Naoko.

- Yhym – przyznała się Yoko zupełnie nie zawstydzona. - Nie patrz tak na mnie – dodała zaraz, widząc karcące spojrzenie siostry. - Po prostu miał tyle reiryoku, że uznałam, że mu nie ubędzie, jak wezmę sobie trochę, żeby zajść w ciążę.

- Patrząc po Kenseiu, to było trochę więcej niż trochę – szepnęła odrobinę złośliwie Naoko.

- No dobrze, to było trochę więcej niż trochę – poddała się. - Był po tym całkiem nieźle wyczerpany.

- Yoko! - oburzyła się.

Ta tylko się zaśmiała pod nosem z pruderyjności Naoko. Zaraz jednak uśmiechnęła się do wspomnień z tamtego dnia, gdy, cóż, bezczelnie wykorzystała Shuuheia. W sumie sama nie potrafiła powiedzieć, skąd wziął się jej pomysł, żeby złamać niepisaną zasadę, że tylko szlachetnie urodzone mogą mieć dzieci i w dodatku, żeby zrobić to z tym chłopaczkiem. Czy ten tatuaż, kopia tego kapitana Mugurumy, miał jakieś znaczenie? Może odrobinę. Oczywiście argument, który podała Naoko był jak najbardziej prawdziwy. Potrzebowała mężczyzny z dużą ilością reiryoku, żeby móc w ogóle zajść w ciążę i faktycznie wzięła od niego więcej niż niezbędne minimum. Ciekawe czy Shuuhei kiedykolwiek się domyśli, co właściwie wtedy zaszło.

- A ty? - zapytała się, wyrywając się ze swoich myśli i patrząc na siostrę ciekawsko. - Podkochiwałaś się w kimś?

Ta zarumieniła się lekko i spuściła spojrzenie na pranie.

- No kto to był? Siostrze możesz powiedzieć – powtórzyła za Naoko, trącając młodszą kobietę w ramię.

- W Akademii był jeden taki senpai – powiedziała po chwili, nie podnosząc wzroku.

- Przystojny był? - dopytała się, pochylając się, żeby widzieć twarz siostry.

Ta zarumieniła się jeszcze bardziej.

- Problem jest taki – wyszeptała. - Że nie widziałam nawet jego twarzy, bo nosił maskę.

- Podkochiwałaś się w kimś i nie wiedziałaś nawet jak wygląda? - zdziwiła się Yoko.

- Za to miał bardzo ładne oczy – wyjaśniła szybko. - Bo te było widać i był naprawdę, naprawdę wysoki i szeroki w ramionach i miał taki ciekawy głos, niski nieco szorstki, zupełnie nie pasujący do charakteru, bo zawsze był taki pomocny i miły. - Uśmiechnęła się lekko do wspomnień. - Niestety jak skończył Akademię to już go nie spotkałam.

- A jak miał na imię, może kojarzę?

- Komamura Sajin.

Pokręciła głową.

- Niestety, nic nie dzwoni.

- Szkoda.

Przez dłuższą chwilę pracowały w ciszy. Słychać było jedynie spokojny plusk strumyka, ćwierkanie ptaków i szelest drzew przy delikatnym wietrze. Było spokojnie, przyjemnie, odprężająco.

W powietrzu poniósł się przerażający krzyk, od którego włosy stawały dęba, a ciało instynktownie szykowało się do ucieczki – Pusty. Musiał być naprawdę zdesperowany skoro postanowił zapolować w Rukongai. Obie poderwały się na równe nogi i zaczęły biec w stronę domu, gdzie były dzieciaki.

Kolejny krzyk, bliżej niż by sobie obie tego życzyły – Pusty podążał w ich stronę.

- Zabierz dzieciaki do oba-san – poleciła Yoko. - Schowajcie się tam.

- A ty?

- Odciągnę go, żebyście zdążyli uciec. Jak będę miała szczęście, to może jakiś patrol Shinigami się pojawi – powiedziała, chociaż sama w to nie wierzyła.

Gdzieś za nimi runęło drzewo

- Wrócę po ciebie – powiedziała Naoko, zerkając przez ramię, ale potwora nigdzie nie było widać.

- Nie! - spojrzała na siostrę stanowczo. - A tym bardziej nie z Nim.

- Ale... - chciała zaprotestować.

- Wy beze mnie sobie poradzicie, a my bez ciebie nie – przerwała jej.

- A co z Kenseiem?

- Zajmiesz się nim lepiej niż ja kiedykolwiek. Leć! – poleciła.

Naoko zawahała się na chwilę, ale w końcu zacisnęła pięści i pobiegła w stronę domu. Yoko tymczasem przestała ukrywać swoje reiryoku i skręciła w stronę, z której doszedł kolejny krzyk. Wyciągnęła zza pasa nóż, który zawsze nosiła ze sobą, gdy wychodziła z domu – może nie był to najgorszy dystrykt, ale do bezpiecznych też nie należał. Ostrze wydawało się bardziej niż mizerne. Czuła się naga i bezbronna. Gdyby tylko miała swojego Kaminariishi. A może... jakimś cudem... Skupiła się, próbując przywołać swój wewnętrzny świat i postać swojego Zanpakutou. Odpowiedziała jej cisza. Jak zwykle, nieodmiennie od kilkudziesięciu lat i było to równie bolesne jak na początku.

Kolejny krzyk i teraz już wyraźne szuranie gdzieś z boku. Gdzieś między drzewami, mignęło jej czerwone cielsko. Otrząsnęła się z niewesołych myśli, użalanie się nic jej i tak nie da.

Wypadła na dobrze znaną polanę z zarosłym kraterem. Zerknęła przez ramię, akurat w chwili, żeby zobaczyć, jak Pusty – z wężowym ogonem i z łapami, zakończonymi pazurami - wypełza pomiędzy drzewami, łamiąc gałęzie. Był tak naprawdę mizerny – widziała i walczyła w swoim życiu z większymi okazami – jednak w jej obecnej sytuacji był śmiertelnie niebezpieczny i miała z nim znikome szanse. Dojrzał ją, ryknął raz jeszcze i rzucił się w jej stronę z prędkością, które się po nim nie spodziewała. Uciekanie straciło sens.

- Władco wszechrzeczy! Ty, który nosisz ludzkie imię i maskę z ciała i krwi! - zaczęła inkantować. Słowa wydały się obce i toporne, chociaż dobrze pamiętane. Czuła moc zbierającą się w dłoni wyciągniętej w stronę Pustego. - Który przybywasz pośród trzepotu skrzydeł! - mówiła coraz szybciej. - Ty który jesteś granicą pomiędzy nieznanym! Rozświetl mi drogę spowitą w mroku i zaprowadź do prawdy. Droga niszczenia numer cztery, Byakurai! - wykrzyknęła, gdy Pusty sięgał już w jej stronę swoimi szponami, posłała w powietrze oślepiającą wiązkę białej energii.

- Przez krótką chwilę – uderzenie serca - gdy widok przed nią zasłonił dym, pomyślała, że się udało, że Pusty był tak słaby, że zginął od zwykłego zaklęcia, ale wtedy z dymu wystrzeliła łapa. Jedne co zdążyła zrobić to unieść dłoń z nożem, dzięki temu nie została uwięziona w zgniatającym ja uścisku. Zaraz dym rozwiał się i teraz mogła zobaczyć małe pęknięcie tuż nad zębiskami, które udało jej się zrobić swoim zaklęciem. Chciało jej się mieć dzieci to teraz ma – reiryoku na poziomie uczniaka.

- Szlag, szlag, szlag – warczała pod nosem, gdy Pusty podnosił ją do swojej twarzy.

Widziała czerń jego gardła, gdy otworzył paszczę, grań zębów i czerwony wężowy język. Owionął ją smród zgnilizny i rozkładu. Próbowała jeszcze się wyszarpnąć, ale trzymał mocno. W ostatnim akcie desperacji wyciągnęła się i wbiła nóż głęboko w szczelinę w masce. Pusty ryknął, tym razem boleśnie i mocniej zacisnął szpony. Coś pękło. Krzyknęła, gdy ból wybuchł w lewej ręce i w prawym boku. Każdy oddech stał się męczarnią. Zacisnęła dłoń na rękojeści noża, nie pozwalając wyszarpnąć się Pustemu.

- Władco wszechrzeczy! Ty, który nosisz ludzkie imię i maskę z ciała i krwi! - inkantowała kolejne zaklęcie przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Który przybywasz pośród trzepotu skrzydeł! - Koncentrowała moc głębiej, gdzieś na tkwiącym w masce Pustego ostrzu. - Ty, który jesteś palącym chaosem wojny! - Wkładała to całą pozostałą jej moc, modląc się jednocześnie, że nie zemdleć. - Przetocz się gwałtowną falą poprzez krańce mórz i skieruj swe kroki ku południu! - Ciemniało jej przed oczami. - Droga niszczenia numer trzydzieści jeden, Shakkaho.

Tym razem nie było wybuchu, tylko lekki czerwony poblask gdzieś w szczelinie. Zemdlała zanim dotknęła ziemi. Nie widziała jak ciało Pustego się rozpada.

Obudził ją potworny ból i problemy z zaczęrpnięciem oddechu. Stęknąła i otworzyła oczy. Przywitał ja widok sufitu. Czuła zapach ziół – więc była w domu oba-san

- Chyba nasza bohaterka od siedmiu boleści się obudziła – odezwał się starczy złośliwy głos gdzieś niedaleko. - A mógłby cię zjeść, przynajmniej jednego idiotę mniej na świecie by było.

- Oba-san! – upomniała Naoko i zaraz jej śliczna, zatroskana twarz pochylała się nad Yoko. - Poczekaj zaraz wyciągnę Tenbatsu i...

- Wiesz? - przerwała jej słabym głosem. - Są chwile, gdy cię szczerze nienawidzę – powiedziała patrząc siostrze prosto w oczy.

Naoko cofnęła się odrobinę, dotknięta tymi słowami. Już otwierała usta, żeby pytać dlaczego.

- Nienawidzę cię za to, że wciąż możesz słyszeć jego głos – dokończyła Yoko i uśmiechnęła się smutno. - Jakoś przeżyję ból, widoku twojego Zanpakutou już nie.

- Rozumiem – powiedziała cicho Naoko, spuszczając wzrok.

- Wątpię. Nigdy tego nie zrozumiesz.

* * *

**Jeżeli chodzi o końcówkę inkantacji do Byakurai to moja wolna amerykanka.**

**I krótka notka o rodzeniu dzieci w Soul Society:**

**Jako, że mieszkańcy Soul Society nie są ludźmi i nie posiadają ciał jako takich, a jedynie formę złożoną z duchowych cząstek, to nie zachodzą w nich dokładnie te same fizjologiczne procesy - wyobraźcie sobie mieć okres nawet po śmierci przez następne kilkadziesiąt, a nawet setki lat, nic tylko dać się zjeść Pustemu. Ale z drugiej strony wiadomo, że dzieci się rodzą - patrz rody arystokratyczne. Zatem jak to się odbywa? Wymyśliłam sobie, że do dziecka potrzebnych jest dwoje rodziców z wysokim poziomem mocy duchowej. W tym z tych dwojga kobieta jest ważniejsza, bo to od niej zależy czy w ogóle zajdzie w ciąże. Musi po prostu tego chcieć, współpraca ze strony mężczyzny nie jest potrzebna. W tym ciąża na stałe zabiera część mocy duchowej i tutaj znowu po części zależy to od kobiety, ile mocy przekaże dziecku, im więcej tym lepiej dla dziecka. Oczywiście część tej mocy może pochodzić od mężczyzny, im więcej tym lepiej dla poziomu mocy kobiety. Ot taki pomysł, nie wiem, czy ma sens.**

**Swoją drogą istoty, które rodzą się w Soul Society są o tyle ciekawe, że narodziły się już jako dusze i nigdy nie miały prawdziwego życia. Sprawa warta zbadania :)**


	8. Seireitei, rok 2001

**Mam absurdalnie absolutnego writeblocka względem TSNB, za to mój mózg podsyła mi kupę idiotycznych pomysłów i nie daje mi z nimi spokoju -.- przepraszam**

* * *

Próbował nadrobić sto lat zaległości i przynajmniej pobieżnie zobaczyć, co działo się z jego kompanią przez czas urzędowania Tousena. Przerzucał kolejne raporty, tylko od czasu do czasu pytając się, siedzącego po drugiej stronie pokoju, Shuuheia o jakieś szczegóły. Trochę dołujący był fakt, że tak naprawdę wrócił do zupełnie inne, niż ten zapamiętany, oddziałów. Wśród wyższych oficerów nie było żadnego znanego nazwiska, zmieniła się organizacja i podział obowiązków – związany przede wszystkim z wydawaniem gazety – nawet budynki zostały częściowo przebudowane. Trochę naiwne było przekonanie, że wróci jak do domu, może trochę zakurzonego, ale wciąż tego samego. Jednak przez krótką chwilę właśnie taką miał nadzieję.

Rzucił kolejny przeczytany raport i odchylił się na krześle. To wszystko było bardziej męczące niż to pamiętał.

- Kapitanie Muguruma – odezwał się głos zza drzwi. - Przybyła pewna wielmożna pani, która chciałaby się z tobą widzieć, a która przedstawiła się, jako "ta jędza, która nigdy nic nie robi tylko myśli."

W pierwszej chwili uniósł brew, nie za bardzo wiedząc, o co chodzi, ale po trzech sekundach w końcu do niego dotarło. Uśmiechnął się przelotnie.

- Przyjmę ją – rzucił i wstał od biurka.

W tym momencie również Shuuhei oderwał się od swojej pracy, zaciekawiony kim może być ta kobieta, że kapitan będzie witać ją na stojąco. Sam jednak zaraz wstał, gdy "jędza" weszła do gabinetu. W sumie po słowach "pewna wielmożna pani" mógł się domyślić, z kim będzie miał do czynienia. Kobieta wyglądała na jakieś pięćdziesiąt lat, siwe włosy z pojedynczymi czarnymi pasemkami były spięte w staranny kok, w którym tkwiła srebrna szpila z zielonym kamieniem. Podobne kamienie pyszniły się misternych łańcuszkach splecionych na wzór pajęczyny i zwisających przy uszach. To wystarczyło, by zidentyfikować gościa – niewątpliwie była z rodziny Hashimoto, jednej z czterech arystokratycznych rodzin Seireitei – ale jakby ktoś miał wątpliwości to już najwyższej jakości kimono w kolorze głębokiej zieleni ze wzorem srebrnych modliszek, polujących w trawie, i z monem ośmioramiennej gwiazdy w pajęczej sieci na długich rękawach, w których ukryte miała dłonie, aż krzyczało o jej przynależności. Szarozielone oczy, w których kącikach wyraźnie widoczne były kocie łapki, zlustrowały spokojnie, leniwie wręcz, pomieszczenie – po Shuuheiu prześlizgnęły się, jakby go w ogóle nie zauważyły – zatrzymała wzrok dopiero na kapitanie.

- Postarzałaś się – powiedział Kensei w ramach przywitania. - W sumie dziwne, że jeszcze w ogóle żyjesz.

- A ty się nic, a nic nie zmieniłeś – odpowiedziała powoli z łagodnym uśmiechem. - Jak zwykle bez taktu.

- Lepiej bez taktu, niż bez pośpiechu – odpalił.

- Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś upadniesz podczas tego biegu.

- Przynajmniej dotrę gdzieś wcześniej niż żółw.

- A będziesz wiedział, w ogóle dokąd idziesz, czy wylecisz zanim się zorientujesz?

Shuuhei czuł się nieco nieswojo, jakby w czymś przeszkadzał. Odchrząknął.

- Wyjdę może – powiedział z delikatnym ukłonem.

Chciał już wychodzić, ale zatrzymało go w miejscu spojrzenie kobiety. Patrzyła na niego, jakby dopiero teraz zorientowała się, że jest w pokoju. Podeszła bliżej. Już się nie uśmiechała.

- To ty jesteś porucznikiem Tousena – powiedziała i coś w jej tonie, wciąż spokojnym, sugerowało obrazę.

Shuuhei zacisnął szczęki.

- Jestem porucznikiem dziewiątej kompanii, Hisagi Shuuhei do usług, Hashimoto-sama – powiedział i miał nadzieję, że nie wychwyciła irytacji w jego głosie.

Zerknął jeszcze na kapitana, stojącego z założonymi ramionami i przyglądającego się obojętnie, zaraz jednak drgnął i zrobił pół kroku do tyłu, gdy w rękawie Hashimoto błysnęła stal. Kobieta zamarła w pół ruchu z dłonią uniesioną – na palcu wskazujących miała metalowy pazur – i jeszcze raz uważnie mu się przyjrzała.

- Boisz się – bardziej stwierdziła niż zapytała. - Nie wolno się bać.

- Kapitan Tousen miał inne zdanie na ten temat – wypalił zanim zdążył się powstrzymać i zaraz usłyszał ciche warknięcie od strony kapitana Mugurumy.

Hashimoto przekrzywiła głowę.

- A jakie? - zapytała.

- Mówił, że tylko ten, kto się boi jest godzien dzierżyć miecz – powiedział pewnie. Kapitan Muguruma mógł się wściekać, ale dla Shuuheia to wciąż były ważne słowa, ukształtowały go i pomogły poradzić z samym sobą.

- Nie ma nic złego w strachu – zgodziła się, jeszcze raz unosząc dłoń z pazurem do twarzy Shuuheia. Drgnął, gdy metal dotknął jego policzka. Wodziła pazurem po lini jego tatuażu. - To poddanie się strachowi jest niegodne, a każdy ma swój sposób by sobie z nim radzić. - Przy tych słowach zerknęła na kapitana. - Ciekawa jestem – mówiła zamyślona. - Czy coś by się zmieniło, gdybym miała siłę, by na powrót przejąć dowódctwo sto lat temu.

Shuuhei otworzył szeroko oczy, jeszcze raz przyglądając się arystokratce. Te słowa wyjaśniały pewne sprawy. Miał przed sobą Hashimoto Kimiko kapitana dziewiątej kompanii do 1811 roku, kobietę, która swego czasu była dowódczynią kapitana Mugurumy. Zupełnie wyleciało mu z głowy, że była kapitan odeszła ze stanowiska, a nie zginęła na służbie.

- Podejrzewam, że nic by się nie zmieniło – mruknął Kensei. - Aizen pewnie i na to miałby swój plan. A teraz powiesz mi czym sobie zawdzięczam ta wizytę?

- Chciałam omówić z tobą kilka spraw, na osobności – odpowiedziała, w końcu odsuwając się od Shuuheia. - Poświęcisz mi kilka chwil?

- Skoro muszę – mruknął ze wzruszeniem ramion.

- A musisz? - zapytała przechylając delikatnie głowę, łańcuszki przy uszach zadzwoniły lekko.

Spojrzał na nią poważnie, ale w końcu prychnął odrobinę gniewnie.

- Shuuhei, weź znajdź Mashiro i przyprowadź ją – polecił swojemu porucznikowi. - Pewnie ją też będziesz chciała zobaczyć.

- Z prawdziwą przyjemnością. A, Hisagi-san – ponownie zatrzymała porucznika przed wyjściem. - W rodzinie Hashimoto mamy pewną litanię, którą odmawiamy w chwilach strachu, by mu się nie poddać – mówiła, nie patrząc na niego. - Nie mogę się bać, strach zabija duszę – recytowała spokojnie, ze wzrokiem utkwionym gdzieś za oknem. - Strach to mała śmierć, a wielkie unicestwienie. Stawię mu czoła. Niech przejdzie po mnie i przeze mnie. A kiedy przejdzie, odwrócę oko swej jaźni na jego drogę. Którędy przeszedł strach, tam nie ma nic. Jestem tylko ja. - Dopiero teraz spojrzała na niego, uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. - Może i tobie pomoże.

Nie skomentował, ukłonił się tylko uprzejmie i wyszedł. Gdy drzwi zamknęły się porucznikiem zwróciła spojrzenie na kapitana, który patrzył na nią wyczekująco, jak zwykle zniecierpliwiony.

- Pokaż mi ją – powiedziała, patrząc na niego uważnie.

- Co niby? - zapytał, marszcząc brwi.

- Kensei – zganiła go łagodnie głosem, ale bez uśmiechu. - Nie rób z siebie głupszego niż jesteś. Pokaż mi ją – poleciła tylko odrobinę podniesionym głosem.

Zaklął w myślach. Od ilu już lat ta kobieta nie ma nad nim żadnej formalnej władzy, a jednak wystarczyło, że podniosła głos, że wplotła w swój ton jedną ostrzejszą nutę, a czuł się zrugany i podporządkowany. Zaklął jeszcze raz i podniósł dłoń do twarzy, zakładając maskę Pustego. Kimiko przyglądała mu się uważnie przez dłuższą chwilę, w końcu podniosła rękę.

- I Mashiro ma taką samą? - zapytała się, nie odrywając spojrzenia od jego twarzy.

- Zbliżoną – powiedział tylko. Widział jak kobieta zadrżała, słysząc jego zmieniony głos, pewnie teraz odmawia w myślach swoją litanię. - Boisz się? - zapytał się zaraz, uśmiechając się wrednie.

Odetchnęła głębiej i dokończyła ruch, metalowy pazur stuknął o białą maskę.

- Oczywiście, że się boję – powiedziała zamyślona. - Mam przed sobą wroga. - Spojrzała mu w oczy. - Moje ciało krzyczy bym uciekała, a moje wyszkolenie mówi mi bym cię zabiła. Byłabym głupia, gdybym się nie bała. A ty się nie boisz? - zapytała, zabierając dłoń.

Zdjął maskę i uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.

- Byłbym głupi, gdybym się nie bał – powtórzył jej słowa. - Obawiam się również o Mashiro – dodał po krótkiej chwili wahania. Nie do końca rozumiał, dlaczego mówi to tej kobiecie, to nie były jej zmartwienia. Może dlatego, że po prostu jej ufał? Bo nieco absurdalne było stwierdzenie, że była osobą najbardziej zbliżoną do matki. - Ja jestem w stanie utrzymywać tą maskę może przez piętnaście minut, tutaj w Seireitei. Ona potrafi ją nosić przez piętnaście godzin. Piętnaście godzin, podczas których granica pomiędzy mną, a Pustym jest naprawdę cienka. Nie jestem w stanie sobie tego wyobrazić. - Pokręcił głową. - Zmieniła się. Nie widać tego na pierwszy rzut oka, ale coś się w niej zmieniło. Swoją drogą – wyrwał się z zamyślenia - co sobie pomyślałaś te sto lat temu, gdy zostaliśmy skazani? - zapytał, patrząc na nią zaciekawiony.

Nie odpowiedziała od razu, podeszła powoli do biurka, przy którym Kensei pracował.

- Jesteś jednym z nielicznych mężczyzn, których szanuję, Kensei – powiedziała. - Wiesz za co? - zapytała się, nie patrząc na niego.

- Nie mam pojęcia – mruknął. Niemalże zapomniał, jak potrafiła być denerwująca w swoim zwyczaju krążenia dookoła tematu zamiast odpowiedzieć wprost.

- Za wierność – odpowiedziała. - Byłeś i, mam nadzieję, wciąż jesteś wierny dziewiątej kompanii. To był twój dom, inaczej nie wytatuowałbyś sobie tej liczby na swoim brzuchu. Nie można zdradzić domu, a tym właśnie byłaby dobrowolna przemiana w Pustego. W tamtym czasie, pociągnęłam za wszystkie sznurki, za które byłam w stanie. Jednak to było za mało. Nie mogłam osobiście za was ręczyć, bo musiałam myśleć o rodzinie. Chciałam wierzyć w swoje zdanie o tobie, ale ciężko było utrzymać tę wiarę, gdy wszyscy inni jej nie podzielali. Czy takiej odpowiedzi oczekiwałeś? - zapytała w końcu odwracając się w jego stronę.

Wzruszył tylko ramionami.

- Chyba niczego nie oczekiwałem.

W tym momencie drzwi do gabinetu rozsunęły się.

- Kimiko-taicho! - zawołała Mashiro i zaraz wbiegła w arystokratkę o mały włos jej nie przewracając.

Była kapitan uśmiechnęła się szczerze i przytuliła dziewczynę do siebie, chowając ją niemalże całą za długimi rękawami kimona.

- Stęskniłaś się, Kuna? - zapytała się, gładząc zielone włosy czułym gestem.

- Bardzo, bardzo! Musiałam się sama użerać z tym głupim Kenseiem przez tyle lat, zupełnie bez pomocy, to było straszne! Chciałam cię odwiedzić, ale Kensei powiedział, że ci tylko wstydu narobię, ale on się zupełnie nie zna – paplała wesoło wtulona twarzą w kimono na wysokości piersi Kimiko.

- Nie zna się – przyznała, czym spowodowała przewrócenie oczami i machnięcie na nie ręką u Kenseia. - I musisz koniecznie mnie odwiedzić, domyślam się, że masz mi wiele do opowiedzenia. Teraz nie starczy na to czasu, bo muszę już iść. Moja druga wnuczka będzie niebawem wychodziła za mąż.

- Za mąż? - Mashiro zaświeciły się oczy. - Będę mogła pójść na ślub? Proszę, proszę!

- Zobaczymy, co da się zrobić – powiedziała spokojnie, odsuwając dziewczynę od siebie. - Jeszcze w temacie moich wnuczek. - Sięgnęła do rękawa kimona i wyciągnęła kopertę, podała ją Kenseiowi. - Moja trzecia wnuczka została przydzielona do dziewiątej kompanii.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie odziedziczyła charakteru po tobie – mruknął, przeglądając pobieżnie dokumenty.

- Ma imię po mnie, więc charakter niewykluczone, że też – powiedziała z odrobinę złośliwym uśmiechem. - Jutro dziewiąta kompania będzie mogła przywitać drugą w jej historii Hashimoto Kimiko. A teraz muszę was przeprosić. - Uśmiechnęła się jeszcze i pogładziła Mashiro po włosach. - Obowiązki wzywają.

Jeszcze raz, może odrobinę tęsknie, spojrzała na gabinecie i wyszła.

* * *

**Litania o strachu pochodzi z książki "Diuna" F. Herberta, w ogóle rodzina Hashimoto była wzorowana na występującej w tej książce organizacji Bene Gesserit.**


	9. Seireitei, Świat Żywych, rok 1803

**Głupot ciąg dalszy, proszę o wybaczenie.**

* * *

- Czy możesz mi łaskawie powiedzieć, co to jest? - warknął Kensei wyciągając przed sobą kartkę zapisaną starannymi, delikatnymi znakami.

Stojącą do niego plecami kapitan, ubrana jedynie w swoje shihakusho bez rękawów, w żaden sposób nie zareagowała. Dokończyła naciąganie cięciwy i wypuściła ją po chwili razem ze spokojnym oddechem. Strzała ze stukotem wbiła się w tarczę kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej.

- Rozkaz – odpowiedziała w końcu, sięgając po kolejną strzałę.

- Tyle to i ja widzę! Pytam się o jego treść, co to niby ma znaczyć? Jestem twoim porucznkiem, nie pozwolę się zostawić w domu, jak jakaś gosposia, gdy ty idziesz na wojnę

Powiedzieć, że był wściekły to mało.

- Poruczniku Muguruma - powiedziała cicho, niemalże leniwym głosem, nie patrząc na niego, gdy kolejna strzała dosięgnęła celu.

Doskonale, teraz ona też jest zdenerwowana, skoro mówi do niego po stopniu i nazwisku.

- Jakkolwiek jestem w stanie zrozumieć twój pośpiech w niektórych kwestiach, którym ja poświęcam więcej czasu – powiedziała, unosząc ramiona z łukiem i naciągając cięciwę. - To twojego pośpiechu do wojny nie jestem w stanie pojąć.

Zaklął pod nosem.

- Nie o to chodzi. Jestem twoim porucznikiem, moje miejsce jest przy tobie. Nie ufasz moich umiejętnościom? - zapytał, w końcu dochodząc do tego, co go w sumie najbardziej bolało w tym rozkazie, był niezbyt oględnym powiedzeniem mu w twarz, że będzie tylko zawadzał.

- Ach – westchnęła, jakby właśnie coś zrozumiała. - Wiesz, kto został wyznaczony do głównego zadania? - zapytała, wypuszczając kolejną strzałę.

Kensei miał już serdecznie dość tej rozmowy. Przetarł twarz dłońmi, nakazując sobie jeszcze odrobinę spokoju – zabicie własnego dowódcy i to przed zbliżającą się wojną, nie jest najlepszym pomysłem.

- Nie wiem – odpowiedział, bo nie wyglądało, żeby zamierzała kontynuować bez tego.

- Tylko i wyłącznie kapitanowie...

- Dobrze wiesz, że też opanowałem rozpostarcie – wciął jej się.

Kapitan właśnie zakładała kolejną strzałę, ale zatrzymała się w pół ruchu, odłożyła ją i łuk. W końcu odwróciła się w jego stronę z dłońmi splecionymi na ciemnozielonej szarfie, opasującej ją w talii. Przekrzywiła lekko głowę, łańcuszki przy uszach zadzwoniły cicho, i przyglądała mu się dłuższą chwilę.

- Wiesz, co jest najważniejsze w ćwiczeniu rozpostarcia? - zapytała poważnie. - By znaleźć jego słabe punkty – kontynuowała. - Czy znasz słabe punkty swojego?

- Nie – odpowiedział po chwili wahania.

- Więc jesteś ze swoim mieczem, jak niemowlę – mówiła przechodząc obok niego. - Miną lata zanim staniecie na własne nogi i drugie tyle nim nauczycie się wspólnie mówić. Nie posiadasz rozpostarcia, które będzie przydatne w nadchodzących walkach – powiedziała twardo, ubierając swoje kapitańskie haori. Schowała dłonie w długich rękawach.

- Kiedy mam je tak naprawdę ćwiczyć, jak nie teraz, podczas walk.

Znowu odwróciła się w jego stronę, stanęła naprawdę blisko, podniosła lekko głowę, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. Teraz dopiero widział, że naprawdę była wściekła – w szarozielonych oczach szalał prawdziwy sztorm.

- Odnoszę wrażenie – mówiła jeszcze spokojnie, chociaż widać było, że jest na granicy podniesienia głosu. - Że masz w głowie nieprawidłowy obraz tego, jak ta wojna będzie przebiegać. Tak naprawdę nie powinniśmy tego nazywać wojną. To nie będą honorowe pojedynki równych sobie przeciwników. To będzie rzeź. Chciałam oszczędzić ciebie i twoje sumienie, ale skoro tak bardzo się upierasz, proszę bardzo – wyrwała kartkę z rozkazem w jego dłoni i podarła. - Pójdziesz zatem ze mną i będziesz stał przy moim boku i mnie chronił, skoro tak bardzo tego pragniesz. Będziesz miał widok z pierwszego rzędu ma eksterminację Niszczycieli. Mam nadzieję, że jesteś teraz zadowolony, poruczniku Muguruma – syknęła i odwróciła się z furkotem haori.

Stał odrobinę oszołomiony, jeszcze nigdy nie widział swojej kapitan tak wściekłej.

- I następnym razem – dodała jeszcze odrobinę łagodniej, patrząc na niego przez ramię. - Nie spiesz się do wojny, Kensei. Ona wcześniej, czy później sama do ciebie przyjdzie. Na pewno będziesz miał jeszcze okazję do walki. Obyś wtedy nie żałował.

* * *

Stali na jednym ze wzgórz i czekali na rozpoczęcie bitwy. Bitwy, którą nierozważnie Niszczyciele przyjęli, zamiast ukryć się i czekać, myśląc, że mogą ją wygrać.

- Boisz się? - zapytała się Kimiko z delikatnym uśmiechem, patrząc na swojego porucznika.

Ten tylko prychnął pod nosem, na tak niedorzeczną sugestię. Kiwnęła głową, jakby właśnie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewała.

- Zatem zaczynajmy – szepnęła, gdy przez Tenteikurę został wydany rozkaz o wykonaniu rozpostarcia. Wyciągnęła spokojnie miecz. - Rozpostarcie – szepnęła.

Świat na chwilę zniknął, został zalany czarnym, gęstym jak smoła i lodowatym reiatsu, które wpychało się do ust, nosa, uszu, dławiło i dusiło. Przez tą chwilę Kensei czuł, rodzącą się w nim panikę. Jednak uczucie szybko minęło. Uwolnione reiatsu popłynęło w dół zbocza jak fala, by w końcu zacząć się wypiętrzać.

- Martwe Zastępy Czarnego Księcia – dokończyła Kimiko.

Przed nią stała armia, przelewająca się, jak płyn w worku. Tylko czasami można było dojrzeć, że są tam konie, że postacie trzymają miecze, jakieś chorągwie bez barw.

- Nie można się bać. Strach zabija duszę – recytowała cicho, patrząc przed siebie. - Strach to mała śmierć, a wielkie unicestwienie...

- Boisz się? - zapytał kpiarsko, ale efekt zepsuło delikatne drżenie głosu, na wspomnienie tego duszącego reiatsu.

- Owszem – przyznała przez skrępowania. - Pomyśl, jaka muszę tak naprawdę być, by mieć duszę – wskazała przed sobą już nie mieczem, a buzdyganem – która cieszy, że na myśl o nadchodzącej bitwie. Przerażające.

Nie było jednak czasu na dalsze rozmyślania. Padł kolejny rozkaz – ataku – i zaczęła się rzeź.


	10. Seireitei, rok 1714

**Czy wspominałam, ze się zafiksowałam? W związku z tym przekoksanej Kimiko ciąg dalszy. Niedługo mi przejdzie... przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję -.-**

* * *

Dziewczyna zwisała niemalże bezwładnie pomiędzy dwójką innych shinigami, jasne włosy i mundur miała w nieładzie, oczy zaczerwienione, śmierdziało od niej sake. Nie reagowała na próby postawienia jej na nogi, poza wyraźną chęcią zwinięcia się, skurczenia, jakby chciała stać się niewidzialna.

Weźcie zanieście ją do celi, jak wytrzeźwieje, to się nią zajmę – polecił Kensei, patrząc na dziewczynę zniesmaczony.

- Co tu się dzieje? - zatrzymał żołnierzy spokojny głos pani kapitan, która właśnie wyszła z budynku dowództwa.

- Nic, co ciebie dotyczy, pani kapitan – burknął Kensei, zerkając na kobietę ponad ramieniem, nawet nie próbował ukrywać niechęci do nowej dowódczyni. - Nie zaprzątaj sobie głowy takimi bzdurami – powiedział z ironiczną uprzejmością.

Kobieta obrzuciła swojego porucznika przelotnym spojrzeniem i zainteresowała się pijaną dziewczyną. Przyglądała jej się przez chwilę.

- Puśćcie ją i odsuńcie się – poleciła.

Żołnierze najpierw zerknęli na Kenseia i wykonali rozkaz dopiero, gdy ten kiwnął lekko głową – kapitan zauważyła ten gest, ale nie wyglądała, jakby ją to w tej chwili w jakikolwiek sposób obeszło. Dziewczyna upadła bezwładnie na kolana i zaraz zwinęła się w kłębek. Kapitan podeszła do niej, uklękła - stojący ze jej plecami porucznik tylko uniósł brew – dotknęła jej ramienia delikatnie, a dziewczyna drgnęła wyraźnie i spojrzała zlękniona na swoją dowódczynię, która przyjrzała jej się bardzo uważnie.

- Idź, umyj się, przebierz w czyste ciuchy – poleciła w końcu łagodnie.

- Przecież ona jest w sztok pijana, nawet nie dojdzie do swoich kwater – warknął Kensei, przez co dziewczyna jeszcze bardziej się skuliła. - Powinna otrzymać karę dyscyplinarną, za spóźnienie się na służbę.

Kapitan nie odwróciła spojrzenia od młodej shinigami, chwyciła delikatnie jej brodę i podniosła tak, by spojrzeć jej w oczy.

- Jak będziesz gotowa – mówiła dalej łagodnym tonem. - Przyjdź do mojego gabinetu. Porozmawiamy o tym, kto ci to zrobił, więc na to też się przygotuj – dodała już poważniej.

Dziewczyna pokiwała szybko głową i wstała powoli, pani kapitan razem z nią. Ukłoniła się jeszcze dowódczyni i pobiegła w stronę kwater z pochyloną głową.

- W jakim stanie ją znaleźliście? - zapytała się Kimiko jednego z żołnierzy, którzy przynieśli dziewczynę.

- Nie była w stanie ustać na własnych nogach i wyglądała, tak ją pani kapitan widziała.

- Możecie odejść – poleciła żołnierzom. - A ciebie – odwróciła się do Kenseia. - Poruczniku Muguruma zapraszam do swojego gabinetu.

I nie czekając skierowała się z powrotem do budynku. Kensei mruknął coś jeszcze pod nosem i poszedł za nią – może miał lekceważący stosunek do nowej kapitan, ale nie mógł zignorować bezpośredniego polecenia, chociażby miał na to wielką ochotę.

Stanął na środku gabinetu z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersi, gdy tymczasem kapitan podeszła do okna i patrzyła gdzieś w przestrzeń. Nie odzywała się.

- Więc? - zapytał się w końcu zniecierpliwiony, nie miał czasu na jakieś gierki. W przeciwieństwie do niej miał robotę do zrobienia.

Nie spojrzała nawet na niego.

- Twój poprzedni kapitan – odezwała się w końcu leniwym głosem. - A mój wujek...

- A kto nie jest twoim wujkiem – mruknął pod nosem.

- Wspominał mi o tobie – kontynuowała, jakby go nie usłyszała. Może gdyby jej się przyjrzał, to by zobaczył delikatne drgnięcie dłoni. - Mówił, że jesteś uparty, że jesteś również dumny, że prędzej się złamiesz, niż zegniesz przed kimś kogo nie szanujesz, a wobec osób, które szanujesz jesteś lojalny i pomocny. Widać – odwróciła się w jego stronę i spojrzała mu w oczy. - Mnie nie szanujesz.

Prychnął pod nosem.

- Na szacunek trzeba sobie zasłużyć – powiedział ze wzruszeniem ramion. - Hashimoto-sama – dodał kpiąco.

- To doskonale, że się w tej kwestii zgadzamy – powiedziała z delikatnym, nie sięgającym chłodnych oczu, uśmiechem. - Ale mam nadzieję poruczniku, że pamiętasz, że ta zasada działa w obie strony. Jak do tej pory nie zrobiłeś nic, żeby zasłużyć sobie na mój szacunek – powiedziała twardo już bez uśmiechu.

Po raz kolejny wzruszył ramionami, jeżeli wezwała, go tylko po to, żeby mu to powiedzieć, to był to zupełnie zmarnowany czas.

- Ale widzę, że mój szacunek nie jest ci do szczęścia potrzebny – mówiła dalej, podchodząc do swojego biurka i stając za nim. Miała za sobą insygnia dziewiątej kompanii razem z hasłem. - Również doskonale, bo twój szacunek też nie jest mi potrzebny. Za to potrzebuję twojego posłuszeństwa.

Uśmiechnął się tylko krzywo.

- Po opinii wujka myślałam, że jesteś inny, ale widocznie była to opinia niewłaściwa – mówiła odwrócona do niego tyłem. - Jesteś po prostu zwykłym, bezmyślnym samcem.

- Ty... - zaczął, zrobił krok do przodu i zamarł w pół ruchu i w pół słowa, gdy opadło na niego lodowate, ciężkie reiatsu, które niemalże przygniatało go do ziemi, nie pozwalało zaczerpnąć oddechu, sprawiało, że po plecach i skroniach spłynął mu zimny pot. Ustał na nogach tylko dzięki sile swojego uporu.

- Jesteś samcem – mówiła lodowatym tonem pełnym pogardy, wciąż na niego nie patrząc. - Samcem, który koniecznie musi pokazać, że jest alfą w stadzie. Jednak na twoje nieszczęście, w tym stadzie nie ma miejsca dla samca alfa. To ja jestem dowódczynią – powiedziała tylko odrobinę podnosząc głos, pewnie i władczo. - Więc jeżeli jeszcze raz chociażby zasugerujesz, że los moich żołnierzy nie powinien mnie obchodzić, gdy będziesz przy moich żołnierzach poddawał w wątpliwość moje polecenia – podeszła do niego, chwyciła go za brodę; nawet nie wiedział, że opuścił głowę; i podniosła, by spojrzał jej w oczy. - Najpierw cię złamię, później zdegraduję, a na końcu wyrzucę na ulicę jak psa, który śmiał ukąsić rękę swojej pani. I nie będzie to stanowiło dla mnie żadnego problemu. Tylko jestem ciekawa, co ty zrobisz bez domu – powiedziała z lekko złośliwym uśmiechem i odsunęła na bok jego kosade, dotknęła chłodnym palcem tatuażu na brzuchu. Spojrzała mu z powrotem w oczy. - Rozumiemy się?

Zacisnął zęby i kiwnął głową na tyle na ile pozwalało mu jej reiatsu, od którego zaczynały my krążyć mroczki przed oczami. Uśmiechnęła się i podeszła z powrotem do okna.

- Cieszę się – powiedziała na powrót leniwym tonem.

O mały włos nie upadł, gdy nacisk reiatsu zniknął równie gwałtownie, co się pojawił. Dyszał łapiąc powietrze.

- Skoro tę sprawę sobie wyjaśniliśmy, co zamierzałeś zrobić z tą dziewczyną? - zapytała, zapatrzona w widok za oknem.

Odetchnął głębiej raz i drugi, przeczekał aż miną mu zawroty głowy. Kapitan nie wyglądała, jakby przeszkadzało jej czekanie.

- Karcer – odpowiedział w końcu. - Wróciła pijana i spóźniona, co innego miałem z nią zrobić.

- Ta dziewczyna nie była pijana – powiedziała. - To jej włosy śmierdziały alkoholem.

- Zataczała się, jak ją znaleźli, poza tym i tak się spó...

- Została prawdopodobnie zgwałcona – weszła mu w słowo. - To jak się kuliła, to jak bardzo chciała zniknąć, jak szybko uciekła, gdy jej pozwoliłam. Została skrzywdzona – mówiła teraz odrobinę smutnym głosem. - A ty, poruczniku, chciałeś ją skrzywdzić jeszcze bardziej. Chociaż wątpię, żeby ktoś taki jak ty, to zrozumiał.

Prychnął.

- Jest żołnierzem, powinna umieć się bronić – powiedział twardo. - Pewnie i tak szlajała się tam, gdzie nie powinna.

Kapitan spojrzała na niego i widać było, że jest zaskoczona, może nawet zszokowana jego słowami, zaraz jednak na powrót zagościła jej twarzy jaj typowa maska rozleniwienia.

- Przed chwilą – powiedziała lodowatym tonem - Odsunęłam twoje kosode i dotknęłam twojego tatuażu. Nie wyrażałeś na to zgody, to już był gwałt. A gdybym tylko chciała mogłabym zrobić o wiele, wiele więcej, a ty nic miałbyś jak się bronić, prawda?

Zacisnął tylko zęby. Bardzo niechętnie, ale musiał przyznać jej rację. Świadomość, że była w stanie obezwładnić go samym reietsu był przerażający.

- Mógłbyś wtedy zapomnieć o swojej godności – mówiła dalej, nie oczekując od niego odpowiedzi. - I byłaby to tylko i wyłącznie twoja wina, bo to ty mnie przecież sprowokowałeś swoimi nierozważnymi słowami. Rozumiesz, co chcę przez to powiedzieć? - zapytała się dla pewności.

Już chciał odpowiedzieć, ale w tym momencie rozległo się delikatne pukanie.

- Fugai Hanami, zgłaszam się na wezwanie, pani kapitan – rozległ się cichy, dziewczęcy głos.

- Wejdź – poleciła kapitan, odwracając się do drzwi. - Chodź – dodała zaraz łagodnym, ciepłym głosem wyciągając ramiona w stronę dziewczyny a niemalże matczynym geście, gdy ta zawahała się widząc porucznika. - Możesz odejść poruczniku, zawołam cię, gdy będę cię potrzebować – poleciła twardo.

"Zawołam cię", nie "wezwę", nie "poślę po ciebie". "Zawołam", jak psa. Kensei odetchnął głębiej, żeby się uspokoić, zacisnął zęby i bez słowa wyszedł z gabinetu, zasuwając za sobą drzwi mocniej niż by wypadało. Z całej tej rozmowy nie za bardzo zawoalowana groźba wyrzucenia z kompanii była najskuteczniejsza, bo naprawdę nie widział siebie gdziekolwiek indziej.

Kimika spojrzała jeszcze na plecy swojego porucznika, znikające za drzwiami, i odetchnęła głębiej. Ta chwila wytężonego użycia reiatsu naprawdę sporo energii ją kosztowało, drugi raz nie mogłaby użyć tej sztuczki. Niestety mogła się pewnie pożegnać z relacjami ze swoim porucznikiem opartymi na wzajemnym szacunku. Cóż, jej cierpliwość też ma swoją granicę, którą bardzo łatwo przekroczyć, gdy chodzi o pewną sprawę.

Zwróciła spojrzenia na wystraszoną shinigami przed nią.

- Jak się czujesz? - zapytała z szczerą troską. - Mam posłać po kogoś z czwartej?

* * *

Kimiko spojrzała na siedzącego za biurkiem przystojnego, młodego mężczyznę o szczupłej, arystokratycznej twarzy i ciemnymi włosami związanymi w wysoki kucyk. Za jego plecami pyszniły się insygnia jedenastego oddziału. Pani kapitan odetchnęła głębiej, szykując się na kolejną trudną rozmowę dzisiejszego dnia. Za to mężczyzna uśmiechnął się uprzejmie, odłożył pędzel, siedział jeszcze przez chwilę ze splecionymi pod brodą palcami – już teraz powinna czuć się urażona, ale nie miała zamiaru się o to kłócić.

- Hashimoto-sama, czym sobie zawdzięczam tą wizytę? - zapytał się leniwym tonem, który niezwykle przypominał ten używany przez samą arystokratkę, w końcu wstając i podchodząc do niej.

Kimiko patrzyła na kapitana jedenastego oddziału i w myślach tylko powtarzała "nie wolno się bać, strach zabija duszę, strach to mała śmierć...", bo szczerze się go bała. Był od niej silniejszy, lepszy w walce i jednocześnie był mężczyzną, którego nie dało się łatwo zmanipulować. Nie był bezmyślnym zwierzęciem, które łatwo wpada furię, nie był też mężczyzną, którego można by uwieść. Był inteligentny i silny – naprawdę niebezpieczny. Ponadto zawsze roztaczał wokół siebie ta aurę pola bitwy i wojny.

- Członkini mojego oddziału została zgwałcona, wskazała żołnierzy z twojej kompanii jako winnych – odpowiedziała wprost, zupełnie jak nie ona. Chciała jak najkrócej przebywać w jego towarzystwie. - Chciałabym, żeby sprawcy zostali ukarani.

Popatrzył na nią z lekkim uśmieszkiem – wyczuwał jej niepokój – i przekrzywił głowę. Nie odwróciła wzroku, patrzyła mu prosto w oczy – "nie wolno się bać, strach zabija duszę...".

- Przykro mi to mówić Hashimoto-sama, ale nie masz w tym miejscu żadnej władzy – powiedział tonem, jakby musiał odmówić wizyty na herbatę, nawet przyłożył dłoń do piersi w geście szczerego żalu.

- Dlatego proszę i proszę o to osobiście – powiedziała pewnie, na tyle na ile się czuła. Na pewno usłyszał to lekkie drżenie jej głosu.

- Nie widzę potrzeby, by spełniać tę prośbę – odpowiedział, już wyraźnie wyśmienicie się bawiąc.

- Zależy mi na tym – nalegała.

- Odmawiam.

Patrzyła się na niego z dumnie uniesioną głową, chociaż czuła jak dłonie schowane w rękawach haori drżą jej lekko. Jego uprzejmy uśmiech ani na sekundę nie zbladł. W końcu spuściła wzrok.

- Chcesz mieć we mnie wroga? - zapytała spokojnie, świadoma, że nic już nie wskóra, przynajmniej nie w ten sposób.

- Mam wielu wrogów, jeden dodatkowy mi nie zaszkodzi – odpowiedział z uśmiechem.

- Rozumiem – szepnęła, skłoniła głowę ze zrozumieniem i odwróciła się by wyjść.

- Hashimoto-sama – zatrzymał ją w drzwiach. - Słyszałem, że twoja rodzina toczy swoją własną wojnę, zawsze chciałem spróbować w niej swoich sił, teraz wreszcie mam okazję. Cieszę się, że jesteś wśród nas i mam nadzieję, że będziesz godnym przeciwnikiem – w jego głosie dało się wychwycić podekscytowanie.

Spojrzała na niego uważnie.

- Możesz być silniejszy ode mnie, możesz być inteligentny – mówiła spokojnie i pewnie. - Ale i tak przegrasz.

Uniósł tylko brew zaintrygowany w niemym pytaniu "niby dlaczego miałbym?"

- Bo jesteś sam – powiedziała i tym razem ona się uśmiechnęła. - Żegnam kapitanie Kenpachi – ukłoniła się delikatnie i wyszła.

Dopiero jak znalazła się poza koszarami jedenastego oddziału spojrzał na swoje dłonie. Drżały zauważalnie. Odetchnęła głębiej, żeby się uspokoić, chociaż sama nie była pewna, czy bardziej była przerażona, czy podekscytowana, jak kapitan Kenpachi.

* * *

**Swoją drogą marzy mi się takie wspólnie napisane opowiadanie na polskich fanficach, takie trochę na zasadzie sesji RPG, każdy z własnym OC, które by prowadził i w ogóle**


	11. Rukongai, rok 1901

Biegła. Nie była w stanie stwierdzić jak długo, ale płuca paliły żywym ogniem – powietrze łapczywie wdychane przez rozchylone usta nie przynosiło ulgi - tak samo mięśnie. Bose stopy – już dawno ściągnęła i wyrzuciła swoje geta – były w kilku miejscach zranione. Włosy kleiły się do spoconej twarzy. Nawet podciągnięta nad kolana i zatknięta za obi yukata plątała się i przeszkadzała – już nie wyglądała tak piękne, gdy zaczynała swój bieg, brudna i porwana w kilku miejscach. Świat dookoła był jedynie rozmazaną ze zmęczenia plamą.

Dookoła panowała spokojna noc, nie było słychać żadnych odgłosów pogoni, ale to nie znaczyło, że mogła się zatrzymać. Wciąż była za blisko. Zawsze będzie za blisko. W głowie echem powracały do niej słowa: ___Uciekaj. Biegnij tak daleko i tak szybko, jak tylko będziesz mogła. Najlepiej do momentu aż nie zdechniesz._ I miała zamiar być im absolutnie posłuszna. Od tej chwili zawsze będzie musiała uciekać.

W końcu potknęła się o korzeń, ciało zbyt wyczerpane nie było w stanie utrzymać równowagi. Upadła i zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że nie będzie już w stanie się podnieść. Leżała, będąc na granicy przytomności z policzkiem przytulonym do wilgotnej trawy. Niejasno zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że chyba gdzieś przed nią wstaje słońce. Gdzieś nad nią zaśpiewał samotny o tej porze ptak. Uśmiechnęłaby się, gdyby starczyło jej sił. Popatrzyła na swoją dłoń, na której wierzchu był tatuaż słońca. Czy była już wolna? Tak naprawdę wolna? Przekręciła dłoń i spojrzała na tatuaż na nadgarstku – liczba czterdzieści cztery. Nigdy już nie będzie wolna. Nie stanie się na powrót Soseki Tsuki – ona umarła z chwilą wejścia do Siedliska Larw, albo jeszcze wcześniej, gdy złamano jej Żniwiarza – ale larwą też już nie była, nie chciała być. Nie była już Shinigami, nie była skazańcem, nie była kochanką. Była nikim.

Z tą myślą straciła przytomność, więc nie widziała już pochylającej się nad nią postaci.

* * *

Gdy się obudziła i poczuła pod plecami nie ziemię a matę o mały włos, a by się rozpłakała – to wszystko było jedynie snem, nie uciekła – jednak chwilę później dotarł do niej ból mięśni i stóp, a zaraz po nim zapach ziół i lasu.

Rozejrzała się po małym pokoju, drewnianych ścianach, przysłoniętym jakimś materiałem okienku – przez szczelinę świeciło jasne, chyba po południowe słońce - i drzwiach wychodzących na dalszą część domu – widziała tylko kawałek paleniska. Spojrzała również po sobie i odrobinę się przeraziła. Ktoś ja rozebrał z jej ubrań i ubrał w jednobarwne shitagi – chyba kiedyś było czerwone, teraz bliżej mu było do wypłowiałego różu. Została również umyta i opatrzona. Ktokolwiek był dla niej tak miły, na pewno nie zrobił tego za darmo.

Na razie wokół panowała zupełna cisza, nikt się nie kręcił po domu, nikt nie rozmawiał. Doskonale było słychać szum pobliskiego lasu i ćwierkanie ptaków. Ciekawe jak daleko udało jej się uciec, w której części Rukongai w tej chwili się znajdowała, ale sądząc po tym kawałki domu, raczej nie dalej niż czterdziestym. Musiała przedostać się dalej, przynajmniej za sześćdziesiąty – tam na pewno nie spotka żadnego patrolu Shinigami. Tutaj była jakaś szansa, że się pojawią.

Podniosła się ciężko i zaraz skrzywiła, gdy musiała stanąć. Zacisnęła zęby – nie taki ból znosiła – i ostrożnie, kulejąc, ruszyła do wyjścia. Dom wydawał się zupełnie pusty, chociaż na pewno nie był opuszczony. Zadbany, z kiściami ziół wiszącymi pod niskim sufitem. Minęła wiaderko z wodą i zdała sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo chce jej się pić. Rozejrzała się jeszcze i sięgnęła chochlą. Czuła się jak parszywie, jak złodziej – nie dość, że ktoś się nią zajął, to teraz jeszcze go opijała – ale tłumaczyła sobie, że pewnie i tak by ja napoił, gdyby tu był. A chciała się jak najszybciej wynieść dla jego własnego bezpieczeństwa – w końcu nic dobrego by dla niego nie wynikło, gdyby okazało się, że pomógł zbiegowi z Siedliska Larw.

Gdy zaspokoiła pierwsze pragnienie, ruszyła dalej. O biegu raczej mogła zapomnieć, będize też pewnie musiała znaleźć jakiś kij, ale nieważne, byleby jakoś iść do przodu. Jeżeli, jak do tej pory, nie będzie korzystać ze swojego reiyoku to nie będzie musiała martwić się o jedzenie.

Wyjrzała ostrożnie na zewnątrz – tutaj też cisza, spokój, niemalże sielsko, przez chwilę nawet zawahała się, czy na pewno musi opuścić to miejsce, ale musiała. Stąd wystarczyło jakieś pięćdziesiąt kroków, żeby wejść w las, a tam już będzie łatwiej się ukryć.

- Młoda, patrz kto nam próbuje uciec bez podziękowania! - ewidentnie rozbawiony kobiecy, chyba starczy, głos zatrzymał ją w miejscu.

Odwróciła się, by zobaczyć z boku domu ogródek, w którym siedziała staruszka i zaraz obok druga o wiele młodsza i ładniejsza kobieta. Ta poderwała się od razu i podbiegła do gościa.

- Nie powinnaś jeszcze wstawać – powiedziała ze szczerą troską. - Masz naprawdę głębokie rany na stopach. Usiądź – wyciągnęła ręce, żeby pomóc drugiej kobiecie.

Odsunęła się krok do tyłu.

- Dziękuję za troskę i za okazaną pomoc – powiedziała szybko. - Ale lepiej będzie jak już sobie pójdę.

- He he he – roześmiała się skrzekliwie staruszka, również wstając. - I co się tak boisz, dziewczyno – mówiła złośliwie, idąc w ich stronę, podpierając się na lasce. - I tak wiemy co znaczy ta liczba na twoim nadgarstku. - Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, widząc przerażenie na twarzy uciekinierki. - Tak, tak wiemy doskonale skąd uciekłaś.

- Skąd to wiecie? - wydukała, robiąc kolejny krok do tyłu. Czy już wezwały jakiś oddział Shinigami. Czy ma jeszcze szansę uciec.

- He he he nie tylko ty masz swoje tajemnice, dziewczyno.

- Oba-san – skarciła ją młodsza kobieta. - Nie martw się – powiedziała uspokajająco do drugiej kobiety. - Nikt oprócz nas nie wie, że tutaj jesteś i naprawdę nie musisz uciekać. Ani ja, ani oba-san nie mamy powodu by wzywać Shinigami. Same jesteśmy w podobnej do ciebie sytuacji.

Chciała jej wierzyć. Chciała wierzyć temu łagodnemu głosowi i delikatnemu, odrobinę matczynemu uśmiechowi. I tak nie miała szans uciec, jeżeli kłamała. Nie ucieknie przez Shinigami w takim stanie. Była zmęczona.

- Chodź do środka – mówiła dalej gospodyni, ostrożnie chwyciła ramię uciekinierki. - Musisz jeszcze odpocząć, zjeść coś, napić się. Naprawdę nie musisz nigdzie odchodzić. Jesteś bezpieczna – mówiła jak do dziecka.

Staruszka parsknęła pod nosem.

- Jak do chorego na umyśle, doprawdy – mruknęła i nie czekając na kobiety poczłapała do domu.

Jej młodsza towarzyszka pokręciła tylko głową.

- Nie przejmuj się nią – mówiła wciąż z delikatnym uśmiechem. - Czasami wydaje mi się, że objęła sobie za cel życie na złość innym. A właśnie mam na imię Saga Naoko, a ty?

Zawahała się. Jest nikim.

- Nie mam żadnego – powiedziała nagle jakaś smutna.

- Och – zdziwiła się, ale zaraz kiwnęła głową ze zrozumieniem Naoko. Zamyśliła się, ale zaraz uśmiechnęła szeroko i stanęła przed nią. - Co ty na to, żeby zostać moją siostrą? - zapytała ze szczerym entuzjazmem. - Więc będziesz Saga – mówiła zupełnie nie czekając na odpowiedź. - Tylko jak imię?

- Yoko – doleciało ze środka. - Proste, żeby łatwo miała do zapamiętania. Nie można od chorego na umyśle wymagać zbyt wiele, no nie?

Naoko spojrzała na kobietę z lekkim napięciem.

- Saga Yoko – powtórzyła i uśmiechnęła się.

Saga Yoko, powtórzyła w myślach. W sumie imie dobre jak każde inne. Spojrzała jeszcze na dom i na dziewczynę przed sobą. Co to niby miało być? Zupełnie jej nie znały przecież. Do cholery jasnej była ucikinierką z Siedliska Larw, mogła być niebezpieczna, a te zaproponowały jej dom i... rodzinę. Tak po prostu. To musiała być jakaś pułapka.

_Nie tylko ty masz tajemnice. Same jesteśmy w podobnej sytuacji. _

Nawet jeżeli była to pułapka, to nie pozostawało jej nic innego jak w nią wejść. Musiała wypocząć, wyzdrowieć – stopy paliły od samego tylko stania, a o chodzeniu mogła zapomnieć – jeszcze zdąży uciec.

- Saga Yoko – powtórzyła. - Może być.

- Doskonale – ucieszyła się Naoko i pociągnęła swoją "siostrę" do domu.

- Doskonale – ucieszyła się oba-san. - Będzie miał kto drewno rąbać.


	12. Seireitei, rok 1811

Kimiko podniosła spojrzenie znad właśnie czytanego raportu na chwilę przed tym jak jej porucznik wszedł do gabinetu.

- Dobrze, że jesteś – powiedziała, wstając. - Na moim biurku masz raporty, które chciałabym, żebyś przejrzał. Jak również wybierz i przedstaw mi do jutra kandydata na kaprala w trzecim plutonie, zaakceptuje twój wybór. Trzeba również przygotować nowe plany operacyjne dla plutonu szybkiego reagowania. Ostatnia misja nie poszła tak jak powinna.

- A ty? - zapytał odrobinę zirytowany.

- Wychodzę – powiedziała z uprzejmym uśmiechem. - A – obejrzała się jeszcze przez ramię, gdy była przy drzwiach. - Zostawiłam również wezwanie dla ciebie od głównodowądzącego, jemu też się przyjrzyj. - Wyszła.

Kensei stał przez chwilę na środku pustego gabinetu, dając sobie chwilę na uspokojenie. To był już kolejny raz w tym miesiącu, gdy kapitan zostawiała mu na głowie całą robotę i wychodzila, nie mówiąc gdzie i po co.

Nie chodziło nawet o to, że miał coś przeciwko pracy, w końcu był krótki okres, gdy pełnił obowiązki kapitana zanim Hashimoto nie zostala mianowana. To, co go denerwowało to fakt, że coś się działo dziwnego – musiało, bo nigdy wcześniej jego dowódczyni nie zwalała na niego tego typu obowiązków, a już na pewno chciała być obecna przy wyborze oficerów i podoficerów – a ona nie chciała mu powiedzieć co. Po prostu znikała, gdy tylko pojawiał się w gabinecie. Znów czuł, że nie pokłada w nim zaufania i odstawia na bok, tak jak było przy wojnie z Niszczycielami.

Podszedł do biurka – papiery leżały poukładane w równych stosikach – i sięgnął po kopertę z wezwaniem, które leżało na samym środku. To też była dziwna sprawa. Dlaczego niby miałby otrzymać wezwanie przed głównodowodzącego. Gdyby coś przeskrobal to by wezwano go od razu. Treść była bardzo krótka, ale sprawiła, że krew zastygła mu w żyłach. Zaraz jednak zaczął intensywnie myśleć, co takiego zrobił, żeby na to zasłużył. Czy wciąż miała mu za złe jego zachowanie wtedy, gdy miał pretensje o zostawienie go w kompanii, gdy ona szła na wojnę? Czy w ten sposób chciała go ukarać? Jeszcze raz przeczytał wezwanie. Nie było wątpliwości im bardziej przyglądał się znakom tym bardziej wyglądały na wezwanie by stawić się jutro na test kapitański. A teraz jedyna kompania bez kapitana to dziesiątka. To by w sumie wyjaśniało jej zachowanie, chciała sprawdzić, czy poradzi sobie sam z obowiązkami kapitana.

Zmiął papier i zaczął się intensywnie zastanawiać, jak się z tego wywinąć. Na wezwanie musiał się stawić, ale mógł jeszcze zawalić sam test. Tylko ona rozpozna, że zrobił to specjalnie i nie wiadomo, czy wtedy nie spełni swojej groźby w pełni i go nie zdegraduje. Zaklął pod nosem raz i drugi. To był jeden z tych momentów, kiedy szczerze nienawidził tej kobiety.

* * *

Siedziała pomiędzy głównodowodzącym a kapitanem Kuchiki - oprócz nich byl również obecny kapitan Ukitake - i absolutnie ignorowała siedzącego po drugiej stronie Kenseia, który patrzył na nią, jakby chciał ją zabić. Podejrzewała do jakich wniosków doszedł i może było to odrobinę okrutne, że nie nic mu nie powiedziała i trzymała go w przekonaniu, że jest tu za karę, ale chciała mu zrobić niespodziankę. Chciała zobaczyć jego minę, gdy dowie się w ostatniej chwili...

- Muguruma Kensei – odezwał się głównodowodzący. - Kapitan Hashimoto przedstawiła twoją kandydaturę na stanowisko kapitana dziewiątej kompanii.

Nie powstrzymała uśmiechu, widząc zupełnie zbaraniałą minę swojego porucznika.

- Jak to dziewiątej? - zapytał ostrożnie, pewnie myśląc, że się przesłyszał, albo głównodowodzący się przejęzyczył.

- Dobrze usłyszałeś, Kensei – powiedziała spokojnie. - Dziewiątej kompanii. Odchodzę ze stanowiska. Dlatego daj z siebie wszystko podczas walki z kapitanem Kuchiki.

Kensei zacisnąl tylko szczęki. Pytanie "w co ty pogrywasz?" miał niemalże wypisane na zmarszczonym czole. Uśmiechnęła się tylko uprzejmie.

- Przejdźmy zatem do testów – wrócił do głównego tematu kapitan Kuchiki.

* * *

- Jak to odchodzisz? - zapytał, gdy oboje znaleźli się w koszarach dziewiątki.

Był wykończony. Najchętniej poszedłby spać, ale nie zrobi tego, dopóki nie wyciągnie z tej kobiety wszystkiego, co powinna mu już dawno powiedzieć.

Kimiko usiadła za biurkiem. Pozwoliła sobie na głębszy oddech – to nie będzie łatwa rozmowa. Spojrzała na Kenseia poważnie.

- Nie będę mogła pełnić obowiązków kapitana kompanii, bo muszę przejąć obowiązki głowy rodu – powiedziała. - I co się z tym wiąże, wziąć ślub i urodzić dzieci.

Kensei patrzył na nia przez chwilę, po czym prychnął pod nosem i pokręcił głową.

- Tyle gadałaś o tym, jak to kompania jest dla ciebie ważna, a teraz co? - zapytał kpiąco. - Jednak zabawa w księżniczkę jest fajniejsze? Przecież masz starsze siostry, czy to nie one powinny się tym zająć?

- Wiem, że będzie to dla ciebie trudne do zrozumienia, jako coś istotnego, ale moja najstarsza siostra, spadkobierczyni rodu, urodziła syna.

Zaśmiał się niedowierzająco.

- Masz rację, nie widzę w tym nic istotnego. Chyba, że macie az tak niskie zdanie o meżczyznach, że nie możecie znieść myśli, że jeden będzie głową waszego rodu i będzie wami rządził.

- Nie chodzi o niskie zdanie o mężczyznach. - Zamilkła na chwilę, zastanawiając się, jak to najlepiej przekazać Kenseiowi. - Na czele rodziny Hashimoto stali mężczyźni i to przez wiele lat. Wiesz, co się mówi o rodzinie Hashimoto?

Wzruszył tylko ramionami.

- Chodzi o te wszystkie gadki o modliszkach, co to zaraz po ślubuie obcinają mężom jaja? - zapytał, podnosząc brew. Już nawet nie miał sił się wściekać za schodzenie z tematu.

- Akurat nie o to miałam na myśli, chociaż po części to też ma znaczenie. Myślałam o naszym monie – gwiazda w pajęczej sieci.

- I co z nim? - zapytał, gdy zamilkła na chwilę.

- My naprawdę pleciemy sieć. Bardzo misterną i bardzo delikatną. Wszystko po to by utrzymać pokój.

- A kto niby chciałby prowadzić wojnę?

- To, że są cztery wielkie rody wiedzą wszyscy – znowu zmieniła temat, ignorując pytanie mężczyzny. - Niewielu zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że tych rodów było kiedyś więcej. Zniknęły one w wyniku wojny domowej, która miała miejsce w Seireitei trzysta lat temu.

Pierwsze słyszał, by była jakakolwiek wojna domowa.

- Nie uczy się o tym, rodzina Hashimoto postarała się, by ten niechlubny wycinek historii został usunięty z wszystkich książek. Czemu akurat my się o to staraliśmy? Odpowiedź jest prosto, bo to my tą wojnę wywołaliśmy, a dokładnie Hashimoto Tsukino ówczesna głowa rodu. Wojna została zakończona dzięki interwencji żony Tsukino oraz ich córki. Pokój został przypięczetowany małżeństwem. Od tamtej pory w głównej gałęzi rodu rodzą się jedynie córki. O tych wydarzeniach wie garstka, a mówię ci to wszystko po to, żebyś zrozumiał, że decyzja, którą podjęłam, nie była ani łatwna, ani tym bardziej przyjemna, ale była konieczna. Tamte wydarzenia udowodniły, że mężczyźni mają niezdrową tendencje do rozwiązań siłowych – nie boicie nie konfrontacji. - W jej głosie nie było kpiny, czy obrazy, to było suche stwierdzenie faktu. - Jesteście gotowi by stanąć do walki. W końcu to część bycia męskim – walka. W przeciwieństwie do kobiet, które doskonale zdają sobie sprawę z wagi życia. W końcu to my wydajemy je na świat i nie po to znosimy ból porodu, żeby później to życie zostało zmarnowane w jakieś sprzeczce wywołanej przez mężczyzn zbyt chętnych do udowadniania swojej męskości. Kobiety zastanowią się trzy razy zanim ruszą do boju z mieczem w dłoni.

Trawił te wszystkie informacje, odsuwając na bok insynuacje, że mężczyźni to bezmyślne samce.

- I dlatego musisz przejąć obowiązki głowy rodu? Bo jakiś dziad trzysta lat temu chciał komuś udowodnić, że ma większego? - dopytał się.

Skrzywiła się delikatnie na porównianie.

- Tak – odpowiedziała spokojnie. - Tutaj w oddziałach obronnych tego nie widzicie, ale Seireitei jest wrzącym garnkiem pełnych sprzecznych interesów rodów szlacheckich, kupieckich, Centrali czterdziestu sześciu. My po prostu staramy się, żeby ten garnek nie wykipiał tak jak trzysta lat temu, bo jeżeli nikt nie będzie tego pilnował, to zniszczymy się sami bez pomocy Pustych. To jest wojna nie mniej okrutna niż ta prowadzona przez Shinigami, tylko prowadzona innymi narzędziami. Rozumiesz? - zapytała z nadzieją.

- Chyba jestem dzisiaj zbyt zmęczony na tego typu rozmowy – mruknął, kręcąc głową.

Naprawdę nie pojmował, o co niby mogą się żreć arystokraci, żeby zapomnieć o bezpieczeństwie Soul Society, ale chyba czuł się odrobinę mniej zdradzony niż na początku tej rozmowy.

- Chociaż z tym, że niby kobiety bardziej cenią życie, to bym się nie zgodził – powiedział. - Spójrz na Mashiro.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- Idź, odpocznij – powiedziała tylko. - Kapitanie Muguruma.

Sam nie powstrzymał uśmiechu, gdy wychodził z gabinetu.


	13. Świat Żywych, Seireitei, rok 1737

Otaczali ją, ze wszystkich stron widziała tylko białe maski i potworne, olbrzymie – dobrze wykarmione - cielska. Była sama, bo reszta plutonu, który zabrała na tę misję, nie był w stanie do niej dotrzeć – słyszała gdzieś krzyki Kenseia. Pluton z dziesiątej kompanii, któremu mieli pomóc, był zdziesiątkowany, a kapitan ciężko ranny. Jedenasta kompania, która miała ich wesprzeć jeszcze nie dotarła. Była sama przeciwko naprawdę dobrze zorganizowanej armii Pustych. Podejrzewała, że gdzieś musiał się kręcić Menos Grande przynajmniej poziomu Adjuchas – miała cichą nadzieję, że nie jest to Vasto Lorde – który nimi kieruje, same nigdy by nie działały w tak uporządkowany sposób.

Kolejny potwór rzucił się na nią z rykiem – przestała liczyć, który z kolei to byli – pozwoliła mu się zbliżyć i gdy był w zasięgu zamachnęła się Czarnym Księciem – w swojej uwolnionej formie. Buzdygan uderzył prosto w białą maskę, rostrzaskując ją w drobny mak. Pewnie inaczej by ta walka wyglądała, gdyby mogła sobie pozwolić na użycie rozpostarcie, ale zbyt mało miejsca miała na jego rozwinięcie, poza tym mogła zranić własnych żołnierzy, walczących niedaleko.

- Droga zniszczenia numer trzydzieści trzy Sokatsui – szepnęła, celując w kolejnego Pustego. Była wyczerpania, więc jej zaklęcia przestawały odnosić odpowiedni efekt.

Otaczający ją krąg się zacieśniał, coraz trudniej było sprostać kolejnym, bardziej zaciekłym atakom. Była w kilku miejscach ranna – ślady pazurów na plecach, drobne poparzenie na udzie. Próbowała kilka razy uciec z oblężenia, ale za każdym razem Pustym udawało się zablokować jej drogę. Jeszcze raz spojrzała w górę na jedyną wolną przestrzeń.

- Droga wiązania numer dwadzieścia jeden, Sekienton – zainkantowała i gdy wszystko dookoła zniknęło w czerwonym dymie, wyskoczyła w górę.

Jeden z większych Pustych – z głową na długiej szyi – zauważył ją i zaatakował, otwierając szeroko paszczę.

- Droga niszczenie numer pięćdziesiąt cztery, Hai... - zaczęła, ale silne szpony, które się na niej nagle zacisnęły, nie pozwoliły dokończyć.

Spojrzała przez ramię – znalazła Adjuchasa, unosił się na wielkich nietoperzowatych skrzydłach – i zamachnęła się, w nikłej nadziei, że jednak uda jej się go trafić z tego pozycji w jakiej się właśnie znajdowała. Adjuchas – z twarzy wyglądał trochę jak jaszczurka – uchylił się bez problemu i, mogłaby przysiąc, uśmiechnął się wrednie, mocniej zaciskając szpony – jeszcze odrobinę i połamie jej żebra, już teraz przeciął jej ubranie i skórę.

- Droga niszczenia numer sześćdziesiąt trzy – szepnęła przez zaciśnięte zęby i wykręcając się w uścisku by wycelować mu w twarz.

Puścił ją, a raczej cisnął w dół, zanim zdążyła odpalić zaklęcie. Próbowała jeszcze w jakikolwiek sposób, w tej szybkiej podróży w dół, złagodzić upadek. Niewiele jednak mogła zrobić. Upadła na bok, coś głośno chrupnęło, a po prawej ręce rozlał się ból – Żniwiarz wypadł jej z dłoni. Chyba krzyknęła, ale zaraz zacisnęła zęby i próbowała się podnieść. Zdążyła podnieść się na klęczki, gdy kolejne ogniska bólu rozpaliły się w piersi i w brzuchu. Spojrzała w dół, widziała wystające szpony, a zaraz potem została na powrót uniesiona w powietrze. Nie była w stanie oddychać, ani tym bardziej myśleć nad jakimkolwiek sposobem uwolnienia się – jej Żniwiarz, na powrót zapięczętowany, leżał gdzieś na oddalącej się ziemi. Gdzieś w tle słyszała krzyki swoich ludzi. Czuła się podle, że ich tak zawiodła, że dała się z taką łatwością pokonać. Widziała swoją krew lęcącą w dół, prawie jak deszcz. Bała się, cholernie się bała i odmiawianie litanii niewiele pomagało. Wszystko tak bardzo bolało i ból odzywał się jeszcze mocniej za każdym szarpnięciem skrzydeł.

Myślała, że już ma halucynacje, gdy obok niej przeleciały dziesiątki motyli, które do złudzenia przypominały te Piekielne. Tym bardziej się zdziwiła, gdy Adjuchas wrzasnął z bólu, a ona sama znowu zaczęła spadać. Jednak tym razem nie uderzyła w ziemię – gdzieś z boku pojawiły się kolejne motyle – czyjeś ramiona chwyciły ją pewnie, ale delikatnie. A po chwili została położona na ziemi – z dala od toczonej bitwy, a zaraz obok niej został położony jej Żniwiarz. Tylko przez chwilę widziała plecy swojego wybawcy, nim nie zniknął w błyskawicznym kroku. Ze wszystkich dusz, to właśnie on musiał jej pomóc? To było odrobinę niesprawiedliwe. Nie mogła na to pozwolić. Nie mogła pozwolić by potraktowano ją jak księżniczkę w opałach – tylko brakowało sił, żeby oddychać, nie mówiąc o poruszaniu. Gdyby spróbowała samą siebie leczyć, to w najlepszym wypadku nic by to nie zmieniło – to tak jak próbować ugasić pragnienie swoją własną śliną.

- Hashimoto!

- Kimiko-taicho!

Usłyszała jeszcze zanim straciła przytomność.

* * *

Leżała już w swoich kwaterach, po tym jak czwarta kompania wyleczyła jej najpoważniejsze rany. Wciąż miała wyraźny zakaz wstawania z łóżka, więc tymczasowo przeniosła do swojej sypialni sztab dowodzenia kompanii. Nie miała zamiaru marnować czasu, gdy czytać raporty jak najbardziej mogła. Poza tym Kensei też nie wrócił z tej misji bez szwanku, więc zrzucanie na niego wszystkich obowiązków, byłoby co najmniej niewłaściwe.

Czytała właśnie raport podsumowujący misję. Doliczono się trzech Adjuchasów, kilkunastu Gillianów i setki Pustych. Do tej pory nie udało się ustalić, jaki cel miały Adjuchasy, że zebrały taką armię i skierowały akurat w te regiony. Z trzech kompanii zaangażowanych w misje największe straty odniosła dziesiątka. To ona miała za zadanie zbadać aktywność Pustych w pewnym rejonie Świata Żywych. Dwa oddziały, które zostały do tego wyznaczone – gdzie najsilniejszy był podporucznik czwartej rangi – zostały zaskoczone i całkowicie wybite. Wsparcie w postaci plutonu z kapitanem na czele niewiele pomogło. Wysłano więc dziewiątkę, a zaraz potem jedenastkę. Na szczęście straty w jej kompani nie były aż tak liczne – trzech zabitych, szesnastu ciężko rannych, w tym ona – podejrzawała, że to "zasługa" uwagi jaką Puści poświęcili jej zamiast reszcie Shinigami. Jedenastka, która przybyła na miejsce ostatnia, wyszła praktycznie bez szwanku. Chociaż fakt, że kapitan Kenpachi użył swojego rozpostarcia wiele mówi o zaciętości walk.

- Kapitan Kenpachi. Chciałaby odetchnąć głębiej, żeby się uspokoić, ale obawiała się, że bardziej ją to zaboli niż uspokoi.

- Pani kapitan – odezwał się żołnierz z ukłonem, stając w drzwiach do jej sypialni. - Kapitan Kenpachi do pani, mówiłem mu, że jesteś zajęta, ale nalegał.

Mogła się domyślić, że przyjdzie ją odwiedzić, gdy jeszcze nie będzie w pełni sił. Gdy nie będzie się prezentowała najlepiej – podejrzewała tutaj słodką zemstę za to, że sama odwiedziła go, gdy przebywał pod opieką czwartej kompanii, pytając uprzejmie o zdrowie.

- Przyjmę go – powiedziała spokojnie.

Gdy żołnierz zniknął, sprawdziła szybko, czy prezentuje się lepiej, niż się czuła – nie chciała dawać temu mężczyźnie jeszcze więcej kart do ręki. Wyprostowała się i naprawdę starała się wyglądać godnie, co było trudno, gdy miała na sobie jedynie ciemne shitagi i kapitańskie haori narzucone na ramiona, a włosy zamiast w zwyczajowy pedantyczny kok były związane w luźny kucyk.

- Kapitanie Kenpachi – przywitała mężczyznę, gdy ten wszedł do pokoju i ukłonił się z delikatnym uśmiechem.

- Nawet nie wiesz, Hashimoto-sama, jak raduje się moje serce, widząc cię powracającą do zdrowia – powiedział, podchodząc do futonu, na którym siedziała Kimiko.

Czuła się bardziej niż niepewnie w takim układzie – gdy stał nad nią i patrzył z góry – czuła się jeszcze bardziej bezbronna niż zazwyczaj.

- A co z pogłoskami, jakobyś oddał swoje serce, za swoje niezwykłe umiejętności? - powiedziała, nie spuszczając wzroku, to zawsze było najtrudniejsze, wytrzymać spojrzenie tych czarnych, niepokojąco spokojnych oczu.

Uśmiechnął się tylko.

- Oczywiście dziękuję za twoją troskę kapitanie Kenpachi - kontynuowała. - I dziękuję za pomoc, gdyby nie twoja interwencja, troska o mój stan zdrowia byłaby zbędna. Nie uda mi się pewnie nigdy spłacić tego długu – dodała niemalże ze szczerym żalem.

- Ależ Hashimoto-sama, nie ma za co dziękować, to był mój obowiązek, jako kapitana zaprzyjaźnionego oddziału – powiedział z kolejnym lekkim ukłonem. - I jakkolwiek wysoko cenię twoją osobę, to nie jestem również zbytnio chciwy.

W tym momencie zaczęła się naprawdę niepokoić – co też mógł wymyślić ten mężczyzna. Oczywiście wyczuł to, zawsze wyczuwał, zupełnie jak jakieś zwierzę, które potrafi wywęszyć strach. Nie skomentowała w żaden sposób, przechyliła lekko głowę i uniosła brew w geście uprzejmego zaintresowania.

- Słyszałem – powiedział, obchodząc futon i klękając z boku. - Że w przyszłym miesiącu, twoja starsza siostra wychodzi za mąż. - Sięgnął po jej szczupłą dłoń; miała nadzieję, że nie poczuł lekkiego drżenia, sama nie była pewna czy więcej w tym drżeniu było ekscytacji, czy obrzydzenia; pogładził drobne palce, patrząc na nie zafascynowany. - Zawsze jestem pod wrażeniem, jak taka delikatna dłoń, może posługiwać się tak ciężką bronią, jaką jest Czarny Książę.

- Mówiłeś o ślubie mojej siostry – przypomniała mu odrobinę oschle, ale dłoni nie zabrała.

- Och tak – podniósł wzrok. - Jeżeli chciałabyś Hashimoto-sama odwdzięczyć się za moją drobną przysługę – uśmiechnął się – pozwól sobie towarzyszyć na tej wspaniałej uroczystości, bo wierzę, że do tego czasu wrócisz już do pełni sił.

Patrzyła na niego uważnie. Czy była zaskoczona taką prośbą? Może odrobinę, chociaż teoretycznie nie powinna, przecież to jest jego cel - spróbować swoich sił w wojnie prowadzonej na salonach. Milczała. Jedno uderzenie serca, drugie, trzecie; widziała jak w czarnych oczach pojawia się coś więcej niż rozbawienie; czwarte.

- Dobrze – odpowiedziała w końcu i uśmiechnęła się. Nie był to jednak jej zwyczajowy nic nie znaczący, uprzejmy uśmiech. Był to uśmiech, który sięgał oczu i gdyby chodziło o kogokolwiek innego, pewnie możnaby powiedzieć, że pojawiły się w nich figlarne iskierki.

Kenpachi na widok tego uśmiechu zawahał się – czyżby przeliczył swoje siły.

- Twoje towarzystwo kapitanie będzie dla mnie niezwykle miłe – mówiła dalej. - Spodziewaj się w najbliższym czasie służby, która przygotuje odpowiedni dla ciebie strój. Wybacz, ale shihakushou nie byłoby dobrze widziane na ślubie.

- Oczywiście rozumiem – powiedział, wypuszczając w końcu dłoń pani kapitan i wstając. - Będę zatem czekał. Mam się jeszcze w jakiś sposób przygotować?

- Owszem – spojrzała w górę, jakoś absurdalnie nie czując się już tak przytłoczona. - Przygotuj się kapitanie, na to że wejdziesz na pole bitwy głuchy i ślepy, a będziesz musiał się w nim szybko odnaleźć, bo inaczej zostaniesz pożarty.

Na chwilę przestał się uśmiechać, tylko na chwilę.

- Liczę na twoją opiekę, Hashimoto-sama, w końcu będziesz moją towarzyszką – powiedział, ukłonił się po raz ostatni i wyszedł.

Jeszcze przez chwilę siedziała, wpatrując się w drzwi, w których zniknął Kenpachi. Wciąż się uśmiechała, to mogło być bardziej intrygujące niż się na początku spodziewała. Spojrzała na swoją dłoń, którą przed chwilą trzymał Kenpachi. Dobrze wiedziała, jaki efekt chciał osiągnąć tym gestem i byłaby doprawdy naiwna, gdyby mu się poddała – mógł być przystojny, mógł być inteligentny, ale ona nie była podlotkiem, marzącym o jakieś romantycznej miłości.

Otrząsnęła się i wróciła myślami do pilniejszych spraw.

* * *

Było już po uroczystości zaślubin, w której brała udzial najbliższa rodzina, panna młoda zdjęła już białe kimone, teraz była w pięknie, mistrzowsko wręcz, zdobionym w kolorach czerwieni – prezent od rodziny męża. Teraz zaczynała się ważniejsza część dnia i nie chodziło bynajmniej o zabawę do rana, czy świętowanie ślubu, chodziło o czysty interes. Nie było miejsca i czasu lepszego by porozmawiać, czy sprawdzić, co głębi się pod skórą towarzyskiej śmietanki Seireitei niż ślub członków dwóch wielkich rodów – Hashimoto i Kuchiki. Mogło się to wydawać nieco smutne, gdy uświadomisz sobie, że jeden z ważniejszych dni w twoim życiu nikogo nie obchodzi, bo nie jestem do końca najważniejszą osobą na przyjęciu. Mogło, ale nie kobiecie z rodziny Hashimoto, która doskonale zdawała sobie z tego sprawę. Dlatego druga córka głównego rodu – Tamiko - nie wyglądała na przygnębioną, wręcz przeciwnie. Pan młody – Kuchiki Sojun – był zbyt oczarowany swoją żoną, by zwracać uwagę na cokolwiek innego. Kimiko odrobinę im zazdrościła, ale tylko trochę i pewnie przejdzie jej, jak tylko znajdzie się z powrotem w swoich kwaterach w dziewiątej kompanii.

- Co, zazdrościsz smarkulo? - zapytała się szeptem, siedząca po lewej stronie Kamiko, Akemi, najstarsza z sióstr. Musiała zauważyć, że na dłużej zatrzymała spojrzenie na młodej parze.

- Niezupełnie – odpowiedziała spokojnie zgodnie z prawdą. Chociaż pewnie nie będzie to ostatnia zaczepka Akemi. Starsza siostra znajdowała jakąś sadystyczną przyjemność w próbach wyprowadzenia jej z równowagi. - Każda z nas ma swoją rolę do wypełnienia. Ja nie mam zamiaru narzekać na swoją.

Akemi prychnęła tylko pod nosem i pozwoliła nalać sobie kolejną czarkę sake. Kimiko popatrzyła jeszcze po siostrze uważnie – Akemi nigdy nie była pierwsza do picia, ale dzisiaj wydawała się do tego bardziej niż skora, czyżby wyczuwała, że i na nią niedługo przyjdzie pora i skończy się ta słodka wolność, którą do tej pory się cieszyła. Chyba jednak nie zazdrościła żadnej ze swoich sióstr.

Upiła łyk herbaty – w przeciwieństwie do Akemi, chciała zachować trzeźwy umysł – i zerknęła w drugą stronę, na kapitana Kenpachi, niezwykle milczącego, ale bynamniej nie czującego się niepewnie. Słuchał uważnie i obserwował, również przekładając herbatę nad alkohol. Chyba wziął sobie do serca jej ostrzeżenie o byciu głuchym i ślepym na polu bitwy. Tylko niewiele zdziała samą obserwacją nie znając tych wszystkich cieni, które wiją się ze plecami. Dlaczego takie a nie inne spojrzenie, na tą a nie inna osobę powinno wywołać niepokój, a może przeciwnie, przynieść ulgę. Dodatkowo przyjęcie, a co za tym idzie i ta bitwa, dopiero się zaczynała.

- Kuchiki-sama – odezwał się Shozo Kuramochi, wstając i kłaniając się w stronę głównego stołu. - Hashimo... A przepraszam już Kuchiki-sama – udał zmieszanie. - Pozwólcie ofiarować sobie drobny prezent, który mam nadzieje przysporzy wam jeszcze więcej radości w tym wspaniałym dniu. - Klasnął dwukrotnie i na sale weszli aktorzy kabuki.

Kuramochi ukłonił się raz jeszcze i usiadł, w ostatniej chwili rzucając spojrzenie na drugą stronę sali, gdzie siedziały rodziny Muruyama, Isayama i Okimoto. Nie trudno było sie domyślić, dla kogo dokładnie było przeznaczone to spojrzenie. Tylko jedna z tych rodzin miała nieżonatego syna.

Zaczęło się przedstawienie.

- Trochę bezczelne – mruknęła Akemi, gdy na scenie sędziwy, ale potężny wojownik umierał z głodu.

- Bezczelne? Powiedziałabym raczej, że bezpośrednie przekazanie swoich oczekiwań – odpowiedziała Kimiko, nie patrząc na przedstawienie, tylko obserwując głowę rodziny Isayama.

- Może – zgodziła się niechętnie starsza Hashimoto. - Ale mogli ująć to w bardziej subtelny sposób.

- Cóż... Orzecha obrosłego w swoja skorupkę, czasami nie wydobędziesz inaczej niż młotkiem.

Akemi zaśmiała się tylko, ukrywając twarz za wachlarzem, i wrócila do podziwiania przedstawienia, które poza oczywista aluzją, było naprawdę na wysokim poziomie.

- Dla kogo właściwie jest to przedstawienie? - zapytał się Kenpachi, widocznie słysząc wcześniejszą rozmowę sióstr.

Kimiko spojrzała na niego i nie powstrzymała lekkiego, może nieco pobłażliwego uśmiechu – czuła się trochę jak matka, prowadząca dziecko za rączkę.

- O rodzinie Kuramochi nie mogłeś nie słyszeć – odpowiedziała dopiero po chwili. - Posiada największe szwalnie w Seireitei, a co za tym idzie, zaopatruje Oddziały Obronne w tak często niszczone, rwane, plamione shihakushou. Jest bogata.

- Ale? - dopytał się, gdy zamilkła na dłużej. Nalał jej herbaty.

- Ale kilka razy popełniła błąd, który kosztował ją pozycję i prestiż – odpowiedziała, nie precyzując, jakie to były błędy.

Teraz przedstawienie, gdzie stary, biedny wojownik jest ratowany od śmierci głodowej przez młodą, bogatą dziewczynę nabiera nowego znaczenia.

- Kto jest wojownikiem? - pytał dalej.

- Rodzina Isayama, jedna ze starszych i bardziej szanownych, chociaż nie należąca do wielkich rodów. Niestety, przez poprzednią głowę domu, rodzina popadła w ruinę i ciężko jej będzie się z niej wydostać. Chyba, że żona młodego Isayamy wniesie w posagu odpowiedni majątek.

- Zatem nie rozumiem, dlaczego miałby się nie zgodzić. Skoro wynikają z tego obupólne korzyści.

- Duma przede wszystkim. Takie małżeństwo byłoby równoznaczne z powiedzeniem, że rodzina Isayama przestała się szanować. Nawet jeżeli Isayama-san by się ugiął, pozostaje kwestia naszego ewentualnego pozwolenia. - Upiła herbaty. - Isayama Otsune – kontynuowała, widząc zaciekawione spojrzenie swojego towarzysza. - Jest z rodziny Hashimoto, bez jej zgody jej mąż nie podejmie ostatecznej decyzji. A to czy ona się zgodzi, zależy od zgody mojej matki.

- Dlaczego nie chcecie się zgodzić na to małżeństwo?

- Zbyt wiele dobrych figur w jednej ręce, ale z drugiej strony nie możemy pozwolić by ród Isayama upadł zupełnie.

Przedstawienie właśnie się skończyło – oczywiście historia miała szczęśliwe zakończenie, wojownik nie umarł i obdarzył dziewczynę swoim znamienitym nazwiskiem – i zostało nagrodzone pochlebnym słowem zarówno od pana, jak i pani młodej.

Po przedstawieniu stoły zostały odsunięte na bok, otwarto również shoji prowadzącego do ogrodów, gdzie zapalona lampiony, by oświetlić juz późnowieczorną scenerię, przyniesiona również kilka planasz do shogi i go, by goście mogli umilić sobie czas grą. Zaczęła się część wieczoru, gdy można było swobodniej porozmawiać nie tylko z sąsiadami przy stole. W tym momencie Kimiko przeprosiła najmocniej swojego towrzysza i podeszła do swojej matki i ojca, wdając się z nimi cichą rozmowę.

Kapitan Kenpachi nie czuł się bynajmniej nie na miejscu w takiej sytuacji. Może nie znał zbyt dobrze całości towarzystwa, ale niektóre kwestie były bardziej niż oczywiste. Jak na przykład to, że rodziny Shiba i Shihoin pozostają w zażyłych stosunkach – w praktycznie każdej grupie rozmówców, w której był przedstawiciel rodziny Shiba, był również ktoś z Powierników Niebiańskiego Arsenału. Nie dało się również nie zauważyć, że rodzina Kuramochi jest naprawdę bezczelna. W tej chwili młoda, w sumie śliczna, dziewczyna w pięknym, kolorowym, panieńskim kimonie z monem rodziny na rękawach – podejrzewał, że to córka - kokietowała młodzieńca z monem rodziny Isayama na piersi. Ciekawili go również dwaj mężczyźni, którzy grali w shogi i przy których zebrał się dość spory tłum.

- Przyznam, że kogo, jak kogo, ale kapitana jedenstego oddziału nie spodziewałem się zobaczyć na swoim ślubie – przywitał się z uśmiechem Kuchiki Sojun. - Jak to się stało, że kapitan Hashimoto cię panie zaprosiła?

- Chciała się odwdzięczyć za uratowanie życia podczas ostatniej niefortunnej misji w Świecie Żywych – odpowiedział zupełnie szczerze. - Nie miałem serca jej odmówić.

- Ach właśnie ta misja...

Zaczęła się rozmowa o Oddziałach Obronnych, a także o wzmożonej ostatnimi czasy aktywności Pustych. Została przerwana, gdy kapitan wyczuł siegające w jego stronę delikatnie reiatsu. Spojrzał w stronę Kimiko właśnie rozmawiającej z kilkoma osobami i wyglądającej na wyraźnie niezadowoloną z zaistniałej sytuacji. Ukłonił się młodemu Kuchiki.

- Proszę o wybaczenie, Sojun-san – powiedział, przerywając mu wypowiedź. - Wydaje mi się, że moja towarzyszka znowu potrzebuje pomocy, by wydostać się z okrążenia.

Kuchiki w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał śmiech – wątpił, by jakakolwiek kobieta Hashimoto potrzebowała pomocy – i ukłonił się lekko, rozumiejąc sytuację.

- Ach właśnie, Sanjuro-san – mówiła Kimiko, zwracając się w stronę młodego chłopaka, który uśmiechał się pewnie. - Wciąż marzysz o zdobyciu tytułu Kenpachiego?

Sanjuro prychnął tylko lekceważąco.

- To nie jest marzenie, to tylko kwestia czasu – powiedział. - Bardzo nieodległego.

- Doprawdy? - wtrącił się Kenpachi, który właśnie dołączył do towarzystwa. - W takim razie z przyjemnością zmierzę się z tobą panie. Długo nie miałem okazji do pojedynku z równym przeciwnikiem.

Kimiko uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

- Pozwolę sobie przedstawić swojego towarzysza, Kenpachi Kaede, kapitan jedenastej kompanii – powiedziała, patrząc się na Sanjuro, który wyglądał, jakby odrobinę się skurczył pod uważnym spojrzeniem Kenpachiego. - Obawiam się tylko, że Sanjuro-san preweruje walkę z nieuzbrojonym przeciwnikiem.

Sanjuro zacisnał tylko zęby, towarzysząca mu kobieta zmrużyła oczy oburzona. Kenpachi uśmiechnął się tylko nad sugestią zawartą w tym zdaniu, tak samo jak jeszcze trzy osoby w towarzystwie.

- Hakuda? - powiedział Kenpachi ze szczerym zachwytem. - Szlachetna walka wręcz, z tym większą przyjemnością się sprawdzę. Proszę, prześlij mi powiadomienie, gdy będziesz gotowy. Liczę, że będzie to niebawem.

- Również z przyjemnością je zobaczę – wtrąciła się starsza kobieta z rodziny Ukitake. - To będzie doprawdy niepowtarzalne widowisko, będziesz mógł wreszcie pokazać swoje prawdziwe umiejętności. Koniecznie mnie poinformujcie.

- Tak właśnie zrobię – powiedział niemalże pewnie Sanjuro, chociaż ciężko było mu ukryć lekkie drżenie głosu. - A teraz wybaczcie – ukłonił się i odszedł szybkim krokiem.

Kobieta, która mu towarzyszyła spiorunowała wzrokiem Kimiko i zerknęła spode łba na Kenpachiego.

- Zapamiętam to sobie Hashimoto – powiedziała oburzona.

Kimiko uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie.

- Taką mam nadzieję, Noriko-san – powiedziała leniwie. - Za twoim pozwoleniem, mogę poprosił o wykaligrafowanie wiersza o tym wydarzeniu i wysłać ci.

Noriko przez chwilę wyglądała, jakby chciała coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale w końcu prychnęła oburzona i odeszła w ta samą stronę, co wcześniej Sanjuro. W tym momencie kobieta z rodziny Ukitake roześmiała się i pokręciła głową.

- Doprawdy, jeżeli masz charakter po matce, Kimiko-san, to już nie dziwię się, czemu mój brat przedwcześnie osiwiał, biedny Aoi.

Kimiko uśmiechnęła się jedynie lekko i zaraz zmieniła temat, przedstawiając kapitanowi pozostałe towarzystwo – Ukitake Omitsu, siostrę jej ojca, jak również kapitana trzynastej kompani, nieobecnego ze względu na chorobę, oraz małżeństwo Muruyamę Takao i Kiyomi.

- A przemiłe towarzystwo, które nad tak nagle opuściło? - dopytał się.

- Sanjuro i jego matka Noriko z rodziny Harada – odpowiedziała za Kimiko Omitsu. - Ale nie przejmuj się nimi, Kenpachi-san. Potrzebowali porządnej nauczki.

Kiwnął tylko głową na znak zrozumienia i temat znowu został zmieniony tym razem przez Takao. Tym razem rozmowa zeszła w stronę rozgrywki shogi, która budziła takie zainteresowanie.

- Potrzebowali nauczki. Czy powinienem czuć się wykorzystany? – szepnął Kenpachi, pochylając się odrobinę w stronę Kimiko.

- Wykorzystany? - zamyśliła się chwilę. - Nie sądzę. Wykorzystany byś został, gdyby było to wbrew twojej woli. Sam chciałeś brać z tym udział, nieprawdaż? - spojrzała na niego, odrobinę rozbawiona i zaraz wróciła do prowadzonej właśnie dyskusji.

Chyba w towarzystwie rozeszło się w końcu kim właściwie jest – symbol krwawników, które Kimiko poleciła wyszyć w miejscach rodowych monów na jego kimonie, nie wszystkim był znany. - i zaczęto do niego podchodzić – zazwyczaj mężczyźni - i zaczynać rozmowy – zazwyczaj o sztuce wojennej, co mu w zupełności pasowało. Został również raz zaproszony do gry w shogi, którą sromotnie przegrał – coż lepiej radził sobie na prawdziwym polu walki.

Właśnie gdy wstawał od planszy, zobaczył jak Kimiko wychodzi do ogrodów. Przeprosił najmocniej towarzystwo i ruszył za nią.

- ... mało mnie to obchodzi – dotarł do niego jej oschły głos, zza małej altany. - Siebie możesz zawstydzać jak tylko ci się chce, ale nie waż się zawstydzać mojej rodziny i rodziny Kuchiki. A ty... po prostu sie wynoś, natychmiast – poleciła i za chwilę za altanki wybiegła dziewczyna, chyba służąca, która ściskała swoją rozchłestaną yukatę na piersi. - A ty, natychmiast poproś służbę, męską, żeby odprowadziła cię do pokoi gościnnych, wystarczająco już dzisiaj wypiłeś.

Tutaj dopiero po dłuższej chwili minął Kenpachiego młody mężczyzna z monami rodziny Shiba. Kimiko nie pojawiała się w zasięgu wzroku, więc sam podszedł do altanki. Stała do niego tyłem, wpatrując się w staw z koi, wyglądała na zamyśloną.

- Za przyzwoitkę również robisz? - zapytał się z uśmiechem.

Odwróciła sie powoli, bynajmniej nie zaskoczona jego obecnością. Przechyliła lekko głowę.

- Kiepska byłaby ze mnie przyzwoitka – powiedziała, czym zyskała zainteresowane uniesienie brwi u kapitana. Uśmiechnęła się lekko. - W końcu przez dwa tygodnie zapraszałam bardzo wielu mężczyzn, w tym ciebie, do swojej sypialni, nieprawdaż? - powiedziała mijając go i idąc z powrotem do środka.

Spojrzał za nią lekko zaskoczony, ale zaraz zaśmiał się cicho. Miał rację, nie pomylił się. Ta kobieta była naprawdę interesująca.

* * *

**A tak się cieszyłam, że rozdziały w Pokoleniach są takie króciutkie i w sumie mało wymagające, ale zachciało mi się dworskiej scenki. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie nawypisywałam zupełnym głupot.**


End file.
